


Amargas Separaciones; Dolorosas Verdades

by Ainis_Adr



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Depression, Dubius Consent, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Self-Loathing, Top!Mark Pellegrino, alcoholic Jensen, asshole!jensen, bottom!Jared, top!Jensen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainis_Adr/pseuds/Ainis_Adr
Summary: Jensen descubre que Jared lo engañó con su peor rival. Se divorcian, pero Jared no pude nada a cambio. Jensen no puede dejar de pensar en por qué Jared lo engañó y pronto esos pensamientos se convierten en venganza.Pero nada es lo que parece y muy pronto Jensen se encuentra enfrentando verdades que desearía que nunca hubieran salido a la luz





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bitter Partings; Painful Truths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233221) by [Katlover98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlover98/pseuds/Katlover98). 



> Cuando Jensen se divorció de Jared por adulterio, este debería haber gritado y llorado, haberse puesto furioso, haber pedido cosas, haberse vengado -después de todo, ¿no es eso lo que hacen los bastardos tramposos? Pero Jared firmó todo de manera firme, nunca discutió nada, nunca pidió nada, nunca cogió nada, excepto a los cachorros, incluso dejó su ropa atrás. Jensen debería haberse sentido feliz de que Jared no hubiera hecho una escena, pero eso sólo lo inquietó. ¿Cómo podía el hombre a quien había amado tan desesperadamente, que le había roto el corazón, haberse ido de forma tan silenciosa y tranquila? La pregunta lo carcomía, llevando a Jensen a emborracharse hasta que meses más tarde y tras un programa de doce pasos, las cosas le parecen muy diferentes a un Jensen finalmente sobrio. Necesitaba respuestas. Respuestas que sólo Jared podía darle.  
> Pero tras encontrar finalmente a su exmarido, se sorprende de que Jared haya vuelto a su ciudad natal, lleve una vida tranquila y esté solo. Ni siquiera ha tenido una cita desde el divorcio. Jared se niega a hablar con él, y sus amigos y familiares tampoco hablan.  
> No importa, han terminado así que ¿por qué Jared no puede admitir lo que hizo? Todo lo que Jensen quiere es la verdad, ¿por qué Jared traicionó sus votos matrimoniales?  
> Pero con Jared dándole ninguna respuesta y sus amigos y familiares tratándole con frialdad, Jensen tiene que buscar a su alrededor, ahondando de nuevo en su matrimonio.  
> Pero nuevas cosas salen a la luz , cosas que Jensen no quiere enfrentar. ¿Será capaz de enfrentar la dolorosa verdad una vez se entere de todo? Siempre había pensado que nada podría hacerle más daño que el engaño de Jared, pero la verdad resulta ser mucho, mucho peor y podría destruirle tanto a él como a Jared, porque como una vez dijo Oscar Wilde: "la pura y simple verdad, rara vez es pura y nunca simple".
> 
>  
> 
> Aquí vengo de nuevo con la traducción de un estupendo fic de Katlover98, cuyo título original es Bitter Partings; Painful Truths, a la que agradezco muchísimo haberme dado permiso para traducirlo. Aunque tengo otra traducción en curso no he podido resistirme y he empezado con esta también. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí y prepararos para sufrir un rato

**Capítulo 1**

 

-Señor Padalecki, ¿está seguro de que esto es lo que quiere?

Jensen Ackles rechinaba los dientes mientras Jared susurraba "sí". ¿A qué estaba jugando? Jared era el marido de Jensen, pronto exmarido. Después de diez años de matrimonio, Jensen había encontrado a Jared siendo follado por su principal rival en las industrias navieras internacionales. Después de que la sorpresa y la traición pasaran, Jensen no había sentido más que ira. El hombre que amaba, el hombre que él creía que lo amaba lo había engañado con su enemigo, en su casa, en su cama.

Ahora Jared y Jensen estaban en una sala del juzgado para conseguir el divorcio y Jared ni siquiera había contratado un abogado para luchar por la mitad de los activos que tenían. Todo lo que pedía eran las mascotas que habían adoptado del refugio y que Jensen pagara las costas judiciales... De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, Jared ni siquiera había pedido eso, había sido el juez quien lo había dictaminado.

Jensen no sabía cuál era el juego de Jared. Era un bastardo infiel, así que ¿ por qué no estaba pidiendo la mitad de la cuenta conjunta? ¿Por qué no estaba pidiendo la casa de verano, el ático o la casa donde vivían la mayor parte del tiempo? Jared no estaba gritando, ni formando berrinches, ni tratando de empañar la reputación de Jensen insultándolo e inventando mentiras que lo pintaran como el malo. No discutía nada, ni pedía nada, lo que se le hacía a Jensen muy sospechoso. Las putas tramposas siempre luchaban por aquello a lo que no tenían derecho.

-Bien, señor Padalecki, si está seguro, todos los activos, propiedades y otros elementos van a parar a Jensen Ackles. Jared Padalecki obtendrá el dinero que es suyo la cuenta conjunta, los perros y sus honorarios serán pagados por el señor Ackles.

Jared se marchó tan pronto como el juez cerró el caso, con la cabeza baja. Ni siquiera le dio a Jensen una última mirada. Jensen se quedó con sus abogados. Estaban contentos por lo fácil que había sido el caso y por como Jensen se había quedado con todo. Jensen los ignoró, quería seguir a Jared y exigir una respuesta. ¿Por qué tirar tantos años? Habían estado casados desde que Jared cumplió los dieciocho hacía diez años. Comenzaron a salir cuando Jared tenía quince y Jensen dieciocho. Eso son trece años tirados a la basura. Habían pasado tiempos difíciles juntos y siempre habían podido con todo. -" _No con esto_ " -señaló su cerebro perversamente.

Apretó los dientes una vez más y dejó que el hombre al que había amado (que él pensaba que lo amaba locamente de vuelta) saliese de su vida. " _Buen_ _viaje_ ".

************

Una semana más tarde, Jensen todavía estaba tratando de averiguar qué coño había hecho mal. Amaba a Jared y le había dado todo. Le compró cosas, lo adoró. El sexo era más que fantástico. Incluso con su loco horario de trabajo Jensen siempre había encontrado tiempo para estar con Jared. Se fueron de vacaciones, viajaron por todo el mundo. Jensen, honestamente, había pensado que todo estaba bien en su matrimonio. Oyó su nombre en la televisión y levantó la vista.

Al parecer, ser rico significaba que tu vida era pública. Vio como la gente pintaba a Jensen como el malo aunque fuera la parte engañada.

-Quiero decir, Jared Padalecki no ha conseguido nada. Se fue en silencio. Si algo creo, es que Jensen Ackles es culpable. Quien sabe lo que hizo para alejar a Jared.

-Háblame sobre eso. Tal vez Jared descubrió que Jensen lo había engañado primero.

-Ackles debería haber intentado al menos hacer que la cosa funcionara, en lugar de echar al hombre sin dinero, sin casa y sin trabajo.

Jensen apagó la televisión.

"Esos bastardos, _él_ me engañó a _mi_ ". Tal vez esa era la idea de Jared, pintar a Jensen como el malo mientras él recibía la simpatía del público.

Jensen quería sentirse enojado, pero realmente todo eso lo había abandonado. Lo único que sentía era angustia. El hombre al que había amado casi toda su vida lo había engañado y luego se había ido. Jensen miró a su alrededor. Se sentía tan frío y vacío sin la risa de Jared, sin el sonido de las dos mascotas corriendo a su alrededor pidiendo atención. Jared siempre había llevado la felicidad a cualquier parte. Era amistoso, leal... o eso pensó Jensen y sintió que se estaba volviendo loco sin saber _por qué._

¿ _Por qué_ Jared le había engañado? ¿Había sentido que no lo amaba? ¿Acaso Jensen había hecho algo malo? Maldita sea, ¿por qué Jared no había dicho nada, en lugar de caer en los brazos del hombre al que más odiaba Jensen? Pasó una hora y aún no tenias respuestas.

Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer; se levantó, se sirvió un trago y se emborrachó.

**********

Pasaron unas semanas y el amigo más cercano de Jensen era la botella. En realidad, en ese momento, Jensen estaba borracho y ahora estaba en la habitación de ambos; no, _su_ habitación, miró a su alrededor, vacío de sentimientos. Jared había dejado todo atrás, ropa, joyas, fotos... todo. Jensen ni siquiera sabía cuando había ido a buscar a los perros pero lo había hecho y ahora estaba solo. Tomó otro trago de la botella.

**********

Era mediodía cuando despertó y oyó el teléfono sonar. Mierda, había un martillo neumático en su cabeza y el zumbido lo estaba haciendo peor. Se dio la vuelta y puso una almohada sobre su cabeza para bloquear el sonido. Oyó un leve pitido y supo que había ido al buzón de voz.

"Jensen, soy Alona, ya sabes, la mujer que ha tenido que mantener el barco a flote". Jensen gimió. Alona era su personal... todo. Convocaba reuniones y se aseguraba de que Jensen llegara a tiempo. Era inteligente y se había graduado en la escuela de negocios de Standford. Ella era la que cuidaba de la compañía. Realmente, Jensen no podía haber pedido a nadie mejor para ocupar su puesto. Los miembros de la junta sabían que con ella y Misha todo iba a estar bien. El mensaje terminó y Jensen se levantó para llenar su vaso con vodka.

"Aquí está para redondear... lo que sea", y lo bebió todo de una sola vez.

***********

Jensen despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y golpes en la puerta. Estaba rodeado de botellas vacías; probablemente debería dejar que la encargada de la limpieza entrara de nuevo. No había salido de casa excepto para comprar alcohol y había evitado hablar con sus amigos y familiares. Oyó los golpes de nuevo, agitando su dolor de cabeza.

-¡Fuera!, no hay nadie en casa. -dijo, dando un hipido y empezando a moverse entre las botellas con la esperanza de encontrar algo de licor. Cogió una y sintió algo de líquido moverse. Se encogió de hombros y bebió su contenido con el ceño fruncido, ya que había un poco en el suelo. Lo que sea, alcohol es alcohol. Estaba tan ocupado bebiendo que no oyó que alguien abría la puerta hasta que escuchó una voz.

-¿Qué coño, Jensen?

-Hola Alona. -hic -¿Como estás? Me gustaría ofrecerte una copa pero, - se movió a su alrededor -creo que me lo he bebido todo. -Tomó otro trago de la botella.

-Jesús, Jensen, hace _meses_ que tú y Jared...

Jensen arrojó la botella de la que estaba bebiendo y se rompió contra la pared. Alona ni siquiera se estremeció.

-¡No te atrevas a decir el nombre de esa puta! -gritó.

Misha decidió entrar en ese momento.

-Joder, Jensen, aquí huele a destilería.

-Lo sé, increíble, ¿no? -dijo con dificultad.

-No, no es increíble. Vamos, necesitas ayuda.

-Tengo toda la ayuda que podría necesitar. -dijo, levantando una botella para enfatizar.

-¡No, no, Ackles! -gritó Alona.

-Lo que sea -eructó.

-La empresa no puede seguir así. Misha y yo no somos suficiente. Necesitamos al jefe. ¡Tú!

-Haz que Josh o Mackenzie lo hagan.

-Están ocupados con sus propias carreras. Además prometiste a tu padre en su lecho de muerte que te encargarías de la compañía.

Jensen lanzó un gruñido exasperado. -No quiero. -se quejó.

-¡Lastima! -gritó Alona. -¿vas a buscar ayuda o no?

Jensen encontró otra botella que no estaba vacía y tomó un trago. -No.

-Bien, recuerda que tú te lo has buscado. -dijo Misha.

Levantó la vista y vio a su hermano Josh y a su hermana Mackenzie entrando por la puerta con dos enfermeros detrás de ellos.

-Creía que habíais dicho que estaban ocupados.

-No demasiado ocupados para ayudarte, hermano pequeño. -respondió Josh.

-Jen, estamos preocupados por ti.

-Estoy bien.

-Jensen, Jared te engañó y se fue. Eso no significa que puedas utilizarlo como excusa para dejar que la empresa se vaya a pique.

-No quiero hablar de eso. -Jensen tiró la botella que tenía en la mano en dirección a su hermano, pero falló por mucho.

-¿Por qué no la cuidas tu si tan preocupado estas?

-Estoy ocupado con mi familia y mi propia empresa.

-Lo que sea. -resopló.

-Jen, por favor, ¿por mi? -Mackenzie tenía los ojos muy abiertos, suplicando a su hermano mayor. En cualquier otro momento, Jensen habría hecho algo para complacer a su hermana, pero en este momento sólo quería más bebida. Se levantó y fue al armario donde guardaba el alcohol.

-Oh, por Dios, ve por él.

Jensen sintió manos alrededor de su cuerpo y luchó para soltarse. Sólo quería más bebida. No, la _necesitaba_. Era lo único que podía entumecer el dolor de su corazón.

-¡Largo, bastardos!. -dio una débil patada antes de sentir que alguien le cogía las piernas. Tanto su hermano como Misha estaban ayudando a los enfermeros a contenerlo.

-¡Mierda, mierda!, ¡dejadme ir bastardos!.

-Jensen, te ayudarán. -le dijo Alona con calma.

Jensen trató de luchar, pero finalmente lo metieron en una ambulancia y lo contuvieron para llevarlo a un centro de rehabilitación.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el segundo capítulo de este estupendo fic.   
> De nuevo agradecer a Katlover98 lo primero por escribirlo y lo segundo por dejarme traducir. Por supuesto todo el crédito es para ella.
> 
> Disclaimer- esto es una historia de ficción. Ni la autora ni yo ganamos absolutamente nada y desde luego ni Jared ni Jensen nos pertenecen.

Habían pasado nueve meses desde que Jared y Jensen se habían divorciado, Jensen se había perdido en el alcohol durante tres y fue a rehabilitación dos. Salió sobrio y listo para enfrentarse al mundo, en general. Ahora estaba celebrando su cuarto mes desde que salió de rehabilitación y Jared todavía seguía estando siempre presente en su mente.

Incluso ahora, cuando debía prestar atención al importante hombre de negocios que tenía delante, que le había dado buenas razones sobre por qué debía invertir en él, la mente de Jensen seguía vagando de regreso a Jared. ¿Por qué Jared había hecho lo que hizo? ¿Cómo podía haber tirado tantos buenos años juntos? ¿Era dinero, aburrimiento, qué? Jensen se sacudió mentalmente. Necesitaba prestar atención, no pensar en la puta mentirosa de su exmarido. Se centró en la reunión y le contraofertó al hombre hasta que consiguió el mejor trato que pudo.

Dieciocho meses después de su divorcio, Jensen había pasado de ser un hombre de negocios testarudo a ser un bastardo de corazón frío, inflexible. Lo que sea. No le importaba lo que la gente pensara de él. El negocio era su único compañero ahora y nunca lo había traicionado. Cortó todo contacto con sus viejos amigos, suyos y de Jared. Habría sido demasiado doloroso. La verdad, los únicos amigos que había mantenido eran Alona y Misha. Su hermano y su hermana volvieron a sus vidas una vez estuvieron seguros de que Jensen y la empresa iban a estar bien.

Alona entró en su despacho sin llamar. A cualquier otra persona le hubiese arrancado la cabeza, pero eso no funcionaba con Alona. Además, la mujer lo había visto en su momento más bajo. No tenía sentido que la regañara por entrar sin avisar.

-Aquí están los papeles que querías. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Jensen le quitó los papeles de las manos y los examinó. Eran de una compañía que quería ver aplastada. No quería que se fusionaran, no quería comprarla. Quería verla completamente destruida. El jefe de la empresa rival no era otro que el bastardo con el que Jared le había engañado, Mark Pellegrino. Las dos compañías habían estado compitiendo entre si durante años. Lo habían hecho de forma civilizada mientras las dirigían el padre de Pellegrino y el de Jensen, pero en el momento en que Mark se había hecho con el poder, lo civilizado había salido por la ventana.

Pellegrino era un sucio bastardo que trataba de expandir su empresa utilizando cualquier medio, fuera o no legal. Incluso hubo rumores de que se había asociado con la mafia local para expandirse aún más. Desafortunadamente, no importaba cuantas evidencias tuviera la policía del bastardo, no conseguían imputarle ningún cargo. Pellegrino quería hacerse cargo de las rutas marítimas de los diez estados en los que Jensen tenía establecida su compañía, pero el propio Jensen lo impidió. Básicamente, Jensen era la razón por la que Pellegrino no había monopolizado las rutas y expandido su imperio.

Ahora, había señales de que la empresa de Pellegrino estaba teniendo problemas. Si se creían los rumores, la mafia le había retirado todo el apoyo que le había dado y lo tenía amenazado. A Jensen no le importaba lo que sucedía con el negocio clandestino, lo único que quería era ver a Pellegrino en la calle, sin dinero, mientras él estaba en su espacioso ático, tomándose un refresco en una copa de champán (no había tocado el alcohol desde la rehabilitación) riéndose de su culo.

-Si quieres que el proceso continúe voy a necesitar que firmes algunos papeles.

-Si, ¿qué quieres decir con "si"? Por supuesto que quiero continuar. Quiero ver al bastardo sin _nada_ y luego voy a frotárselo a Jared en su bonita cara.

-Jensen, esto no es saludable.

-Ni beber hasta morir y es lo que casi hice. De esta manera, al menos, seguiré vivo para verlo.

-Bien, ¿entonces, vas a continuar con el plan que te propusiste?

-Sí, licitación anónima hasta que obtenga el 51%, quiero desmantelarlo desde dentro. He contratado trabajadores que lo joderán desde sus puestos de trabajo. Quiero que los jefes de la junta estén a mi lado y manden a Pellegrino a las profundidades del Hades del mundo de los negocios. Ese bastardo no sabe que conozco sus problemas y eso le pateara las pelotas cuando se entere.

Alona puso los ojos en blanco. -Bien, tú eres el jefe.

-Sí, lo soy.

Alona se marchó y Jensen volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. Eran sólo las cuatro de la tarde, pero gracias a sus nuevos hábitos de trabajador obsesivo todo lo que necesitaba hacer y lo que no tenía que hacerse hasta dentro de unos meses había sido atendido. No podía hacer mucho con lo de Pellegrino mientras Alona se ocupaba de ello. A Jensen le encantaría poder ser él quien lo llevará a cabo, pero sabía que si Pellegrino captaba, aunque fuese un poco, el olor de su mano en la compra de su empresa, todo podría echarse a perder. No podía ir a un bar a beber para tratar de encontrar todas las respuestas en el fondo de una botella, para no caer de nuevo en el alcoholismo. Asi que hizo lo que había hecho desde que salió de rehabilitación.

Jensen preparó un bolso y fue al gimnasio. Cuando dejó su hábito se apuntó a un gimnasio 24/7. Había desarrollado músculos que nunca había sabido que tenía y su estómago se había endurecido marcando abdominales. Se puso su IPod, a todo volumen, y empezó a levantar pesas. Después de un rato, cogió ritmo y su mente vagó hasta Jared, de nuevo.

No había tenido noticias de su exmarido desde el divorcio. Jensen ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba Jared, qué hacia o cómo estaba. Se preguntó si ya habria elegido un tipo nuevo para follar. ¿Tendría ya una lista de todos los hombres que había dejado entrar en su cama? Jensen dejó de levantar pesas y su mente vagó hacia las viejas preguntas.

¿Por qué? Esa era la principal. ¿Por qué Jared le había engañado? ¿Por qué había sentido la necesidad de tirar tantos años buenos? ¿Jensen no era suficiente, dejó de amarlo y se sintió obligado a engañarle? Incluso si había dejado de amarle, ¿qué había hecho que Jared odiara tanto a Jensen como para caer en brazos de su peor rival, el equivalente humano de la basura?

Jensen se levantó y fue a la cinta de correr. Al menos, podía correr sin tener que preocuparse por hacerse daño mientras pensaba. Ni siquiera se molesto con la música. Pensó en cuál sería la reacción de Jared cuando viera caer la compañía de Pellegrino. Jensen trató de imaginar la bonita cara de Jared. ¿Le importaría? ¿Iría a buscar a Pellegrino para calentar su cama? Jensen sintió cólera ante esa perspectiva y deseó que fuera el saco de boxeo.

Tal vez a Jared ni siquiera le preocupara. No había vuelto a los brazos de Pellegrino una vez el divorcio fue efectivo, pero desapareció del estado. Jensen no tenía ni idea del paradero de Jared y no le había importado. Al menos no hasta ahora. Incluso si Jensen hacia caer a Pellegrino sabía que sería una victoria hueca si no se lo pasaba a Jared por la cara. Le había dicho a Alona antes que iba a restregárselo, pero no había hablado en serio, ahora... ¿por qué no? Jared se merecía saber que había dejado a Jensen por un pedazo de mierda inútil que no tenía nada. Él quería que Jared le pidiera volver y luego rechazarlo como la puta que era. Quién sabe, tal vez Jared todavía estaba siendo follado por Pellegrino, pero ambos lo mantenían fuera del ámbito público. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que Jared no había pedido nada. Probablemente sabía que Pellegrino aún lo apoyaría y quería que el público pintara a Jensen como el villano de la historia. No, Jensen no iba a permitir eso.

Jensen sonrió mientras tenía otra idea. Haría que Jared le suplicara, se lo follaría por última vez, lo usaría y cuando se sintiera seguro de haber ganado otra ronda, Jensen lo echaría de su cama como la puta que era. O bien, también podía follarse a Jared, lanzarle unos cuantos cientos de billetes y sacarlo de la habitación desnudo. Jensen se rió mientras más escenas de venganza llegaban a su mente. No podía esperar para ponerlas en práctica.

Pocos meses después, Jensen había aplastado a Pellegrino y el bastardo había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Mejor aún, Jensen había contratado a un detective privado y ahora sabía dónde estaba Jared. Estaba un poco sorprendido de que hubiera regresado a su ciudad natal. Sin embargo, no podía esperar a ver la cara de Jared cuando apareciera. Era hora de que él convirtiera la vida de Jared en un infierno, tal y como él había hecho con la suya.


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras Jensen estaba planeando su venganza, Jared estaba haciendo café lo más rápido que podía en la cafetería en la que trabajaba. Era una mañana entre semana y la gente llegaba tan rápido como se iba. Jared ansiaba que terminara la hora punta sin saber los planes que Jensen tenía para él. JD Morgan, el dueño de la cafetería que había sido lo suficientemente amable como para darle el trabajo, estaba en la caja registradora. Años de práctica lo habían hecho rápido cuando se trataba de tomar órdenes. Tom Welling estaba ocupado con las mesas y más tarde, tanto él como Jared lavarían los platos.

Después del divorcio, Jared había regresado a su ciudad natal, en San Antonio, Texas. No quería quedarse en LA, donde Jensen tenía su cuartel general. Además, allí había otra persona a la que también evitaba. Él había venido a quedarse con su madre y el muchacho recibió la peor noticia de su vida. Su madre no le había dicho que tenía cáncer de estómago avanzado y los médicos le habían dado tres meses de vida. Se lo habían encontrado dos meses antes de que su divorcio fuera oficial, pero no le había dicho nada a Jared. Murió un mes y medio más tarde.

Les había dejado la casa a su hermano mayor, Jeff, a su hermana, Megan y a él. Tanto su hermano como su hermana ya tenían sus propios hogares y sus familias y él no quería la casa, así que la vendieron y dividieron las ganancias entre los tres. Había encontrado un apartamento acogedor, aunque un poco descuidado, realmente barato y ahorraba el resto para cualquier cosa que sucediera en el futuro. El apartamento era un poco pequeño pero suficiente para él y sus dos perros.

Se alegró cuando la hora punta terminó y fue a lavar los platos. Cuanto antes lo hiciera antes podría sentarse. No se encontraba muy bien. Ayer lo había atrapado la lluvia y sabía que estaba cogiendo un resfriado. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a JD que más podía hacer cuando este tropezó con él.

-Oh, lo siento, no miraba por dónde iba. -JD frunció el ceño y puso la mano en la frente de Jared. -Vete a casa, Jared. Tienes fiebre y estas que te caes. Necesitas descansar.

-Pero Tom y tu necesitáis ayuda...

-La hora punta ha terminado. No quiero que te desmayes y no es saludable tener una persona enferma trabajando con la comida. Descansa, Jared. Tom y yo haremos el resto y ni siquiera pienses en volver por la tarde. Tus mejillas están rojas y necesitas recuperarte. Llama mañana si sigues enfermo.

Jared quería discutir, pero sintió una oleada de mareo. Asintió y fue a buscar su mochila y su paraguas; desafortunadamente, todavía estaba lloviendo. Caminó a casa tan rápido como pudo, sin querer estar fuera más tiempo del necesario. En cuanto llegó, los perros lo recibieron ansiosos, casi tirándolo de culo.

-Hey Sadie, hey Harley, he vuelto a casa temprano.

Los perros agitaron las colas más fuerte y le lamieron, haciéndole soltar una pequeña risa antes de sentir el dolor de garganta. Ugh, odiaba estar enfermo. Rápidamente, se despojó de su ropa y se puso unos cómodos pantalones de chándal y su sudadera con capucha favorita, la que usaba siempre que estaba enfermo o deprimido. Había usado esa sudadera con capucha muchas veces tras el divorcio. Se preparó una taza de té de limón con miel y jengibre y se sentó en el sofá sosteniendo la humeante taza entre sus manos, disfrutando de su calor.

El pequeño apartamento se sentía... vacío. Jared realmente echaba de menos la risa de Jensen en su vida. Su sonrisa, la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaban cuando estaba feliz. Pero Jared la había jodido y ese capítulo de su vida había terminado. Cerró los ojos y deseó que su mente dejara de pensar en lo que había sucedido durante el año que condujo a su divorcio. Frunció el ceño. No debería haberse entregado a Pellegrino, pero había estado tan asustado por Jensen...

Jared debía haberse quedado dormido porque se despertó más tarde. Frunció el ceño sin saber qué lo había despertado. Oyó un golpe en la puerta y concluyó que había sido eso. Vio a Sadie y a Harley meneando alegremente la cola. Tal vez era Tom. Lo cierto es que había aparecido lo bastante por su puerta como para que los perros lo conocieran. No ayudaba que les trajera golosinas. Tom era un buen tipo y Jared sabía que quería salir con él, pero todavía se sentía demasiado... frágil para salir con nadie. Sin mencionar que no era justo que Tom saliera con un tipo que todavía amaba a su exmarido.

Los golpes en la puerta se hicieron más insistentes y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo. Fue un error. Estaba mareado y casi vomita, lo que era extraño ya que lo único que tenía en el estómago era el té que había bebido. El golpeteo en la puerta coincidía con el dolor de cabeza que de repente tenía. Se acercó tratando de calmar los ladridos de los perros.

-Muy bien Tom, ya voy, ya voy.

Abrió la puerta a un rostro sonriente que conocía demasiado bien. Unos ojos verdes lo miraban, pero no tenían la calidez que siempre los había distinguido.

-¿Tom? Bueno, parece que lo superaste rápidamente.

Jensen. Casi se desmayó en el acto.


	4. Chapter 4

Jared se veía como una mierda. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, los ojos vidriosos y la nariz roja. Jensen sabía que eso significaba que tenía un mal resfriado. No le importaba. Sin ser invitado, empujó a Jared para entrar en el apartamento. Era pequeño, no se parecía para nada a la casa que había tenido con Jensen.

-Pellegrino te dejo, ¿por eso estás viviendo en este tugurio? Por supuesto, que teniendo en cuenta lo que le sucedió, tal vez lo dejaras _tu_ a _él_.

Jensen se dio la vuelta y vio a Jared apretar los dientes, había dolor en sus ojos. Bien.

-Quizá deberías haberte quedado conmigo si querías cazar una fortuna. Por supuesto, ahora tienes a Tom, ¿verdad? ¿También es rico y sabe que eres una puta mentirosa?

-¿Que quieres Jensen?

Jensen se sentó en el sofá. Era grumoso.

-Sorprendentemente, aunque me engañaste y me mentiste, todavía te quiero.

Jared le devolvió la mirada sorprendido. Jensen no pudo evitar sonreír. Oh, la venganza iba a ser tan dulce.

-¿Po- por qué? -tartamudeó Jared.

Jensen se encogió de hombros. -Tal vez soy un pobre imbecil, tal vez siento nostalgia o tal vez simplemente extraño tenerte debajo de mi, gritando, gimiendo y diciendo mi nombre.

Jensen se levantó e invadió el espacio personal de Jared. -Tal vez soy un idiota.

Jared retrocedió hasta que golpeó la pared. Jensen sonrió, le encantaba la expresión de Jared cuando invadía su espacio. Puso la mano en la mejilla de Jared, de alguna manera sorprendido de lo suave que todavía se sentía. Jared empujó un poco contra ella, cerrando los ojos pero luego pareció volver en sí, empujando a Jensen y dirigiéndose al centro de la habitación.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Jensen?

-Nostalgia; y te extraño, Jay.

Jensen usó a propósito el apodo que le había dado a Jared, quería que su expresión se suavizara. Que pensara que estaba allí para llevarlo de vuelta. Eso lo haría cien veces más dulce cuando lo echara a la calle. Los ojos de Jared se dilataron y Jensen vio como un escalofrío atravesaba su cuerpo. No pudo evitar una sonrisa satisfecha. Parecía que todavía podía convertir a Jared en masilla.

-Jen, no creo que sea... -Jared tragó saliva cuando Jensen se acercó a él -...una buena idea. Ha pasado demasiado... ah, eso puede hacer... ugh, las cosas difíciles... mmm. - Jensen se había acercado y empezó a chupar el cuello de Jared. Tuvo que sujetarlo en posición vertical porque sus piernas se habían doblado.

-Sólo deja que suceda, Jay.

Jensen bajó la mano y tocó la entrepierna de Jared sintiéndose un poco aturdido cuando lo notó medio duro. Esto iba a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba. Fue a besar a Jared, cuando este lo empujó lejos, duro. Probablemente lo habría mandado de culo si no fuera porque Jensen se había hecho más fuerte y Jared estaba enfermo.

-No, no quiero. Vete, Jensen. Ahora. - Jensen frunció el ceño. No pensaba que las cosas iban a ir así.

-Vamos, nene, por el amor de antaño. Podemos satisfacernos el uno al otro y tal vez hablar. Quizá podamos arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. No me importaría cuidar de ti por sexo.

-No. sal de aquí, ahora.

Jensen frunció el ceño. Pensaba que para ese momento ya estaría en el dulce culo de Jared, no que le ordenara marcharse. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, ninguno queriendo retroceder. Su atención fue interrumpida cuando sonó un golpe en la puerta. Jensen rompió el contacto visual y Jared saltó un poco. Parecía paralizado y no se movía. Se oyó un segundo golpe, este más fuerte y más insistente.

-Espera. -Jensen se acercó a la puerta y vio a un hombre alto y hermoso, de ojos azules, unos dos centímetros más alto que él.

-Tu no eres Jay. -Jensen sonrió aunque una parte de él se sentía herido de que el hombre que estaba delante de él usará el apodo que le había dado a Jared. Rápidamente aplastó esos sentimientos.

-No, no lo soy. Si embargo, la pregunta es, ¿quién eres tú?

-Tom, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -Jared se acercó por detrás de él y preguntó.

Así que este hombre era Tom, ¿era el actual amante de Jared? Si así era, a Jensen le encantaría destruir esa relación.

-Te traje una sopa de pollo.

Jensen vio la dulce sonrisa de Jared y eso le hizo apretar los dientes.

-Genial, le has traído sopa, ¿por qué no te vas?

-Lo siento, no he entendido tu nombre.

-Ackles, Jensen Ackles. ¿Y tú?

Tom miró a Jensen sorprendido antes de lanzar una mirada herida a Jared. Bueno, tal vez su sola presencia sería suficiente para destruir la relación.

-Tom Welling, trabajo con Jared.

-Hmm, eso está bien. ¿También trabajas en publicidad?

Tom pareció sorprendido. -No, Jared y yo trabajamos en un café.

Jensen resopló. - Eso es lindo... supongo.

Jared decidió que había sido suficiente. -Tom, gracias por la sopa, pero realmente no me encuentro bien. Jensen fue... un placer. De verdad, ahora lo único que quiero es estar solo. Tom, ¿puedes decirle a Jeff que no iré mañana? Te llamaré más tarde. Jensen, sólo, bueno, eh, supongo que te veré por ahí.

Jensen no quería irse, pero sabía que dejar que Jared se cociera en su propio jugo, un poco no haría ningún daño.

-Por supuesto, Jay. Sólo piensa en lo que te he dicho. No me importaría replantearme nuestra relación aun si tú tienes la culpa de todo. -dio un golpecito con el dedo en la mejilla de Jared y se alejó.

Jensen sintió una satisfacción enfermiza por la expresión herida de Jared y la envidia e incredulidad de Tom. Sonrió al hombre. Tenía la esperanza de que eso fastidiara cualquier cosa que esos dos tuvieran. Por lo menos causaría problemas a Jared. Se alejó sonriendo. Esto iba a ser divertido.

***********

Jared se sentía agotado y se dejó caer contra la puerta después de despedirse de Tom. No podía creer que Jensen hubiese aparecido en su puerta. Honestamente, había pensado que nunca volvería a verlo y mucho menos que se presentaría allí y además pidiendo sexo. En serio, ¿qué coño?

Jared no sabía qué hacer. Una parte de él quería caer en los brazos de Jensen e intentar arreglar todo pero por otra parte... Una parte más grande de él sabía que no iba a funcionar así. Lo había visto, la forma en la que Jensen había hablado, la forma en la que se había burlado de él, las palabras que había usado y en general, su lenguaje corporal. Jensen había cambiado. Había algo más duro, más oscuro, en él. Y Jared era el culpable. El chico que había conocido cuando empezaron a salir, el hombre con el que había pasado los últimos diez años, se había ido. Todo por su estupidez.

No había seguido la vida de Jensen tras el divorcio. Al principio, a causa de la depresión, pero luego fue por miedo. No quería ver que Jensen estaba con otro hombre. Jared había evitado cualquiera de los canales de televisión de negocios o de cotilleos. Evitó las noticias y sólo veía dibujos o reposiciones de viejas series. Nunca había buscado a Jensen en internet, pero ahora, con su exmarido apareciendo en su puerta, la curiosidad podía con él.

Jared permaneció sentado junto a la puerta, con las piernas recogidas contra el pecho, llorando. De repente, cada mierda que le había sucedido se le vino encima. Los últimos dos años y medio no habían sido más que vacuidad y entumecimiento. Se había envuelto en un capullo seguro, casi sin emociones, para no tener que lidiar con todo lo que había llevado a su divorcio y más allá. Ahora, sin embargo, sus lágrimas caían. Todo lo malo había terminado por pasarle factura después de ver a Jensen otra vez. Lo que había pasado antes de su divorcio, durante el mismo y lo que había sucedido después. Sus emociones habían decidido desplomarse, en ese momento, sobre él con todo el peso del cielo. Jared no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir a ellas.


	5. Chapter 5

Una hora más tarde, Jared se levantó del suelo y abrió su ordenador portátil. Se sentó en el sofá y se enrolló en el edredón; tenía frío. Dudó un minuto o dos, pero al final tecleó "Jensen Ackles " en la barra de búsqueda. Vio publicados un puñado de artículos y fotos. Jared hizo clic en el primer enlace que vio.

"Jensen Ackles Destruye Completamente Pellegrino Int."

Jared hizo doble clic. Allí con letra grande y en negrita decía que Jensen había destruido la compañía de Pellegrino. Jared se estremeció. Sólo ver el nombre de ese bastardo era suficientemente para hacer que se acobardara de miedo, o quisiera huir, gritando. Jared respiró profundamente y contó hasta diez. Cuando estuvo lo bastante calmado, procedió a leer el artículo. Lo que leyó lo dejó sorprendido.

Jensen se había convertido en una fuerza inamovible en el mundo de los negocios. No sólo había comprado el negocio de Pellegrino, sino que lo había destruido total e irreversiblemente desde el interior. Cuando le preguntaron por qué no se había limitado a fusionar las dos compañías, respondió con "porque no quería nada que tuviera que ver con esa rata bastarda. Se merecía lo que ha tenido y más."

Jared cerró el artículo y pulsó otro enlace.

"Jensen Ackles es admitido en rehabilitación por su alcoholismo."

Jared hizo una pausa. ¿Realmente quería leer sobre el tiempo que Jensen estuvo en rehabilitación? Se mordió el labio antes de que la curiosidad se apoderara de él e hizo clic en el enlace. Cuanto más leía Jared, más pálido se ponía. Llegó a la última frase y cerró la pestaña antes de apagar su portátil y ponerlo sobre la mesa de café.

Todo era culpa suya. Era culpa suya que Jensen se hubiera convertido en una persona tan dura y cínica, que incluso había caído en la bebida para evitar sus problemas. Jared debería haber manejado todo de forma diferente. Desearía poder retroceder en el tiempo para evitar que todo eso ocurriera, desearía poder decirle a Jensen lo que había sucedido realmente, desearía... si los deseos fueran caballos, incluso los mendigos serían jinetes. Era lo que su madre decía siempre.

Jared se quedó en el sofá condenándose a sí mismo y tratando de imaginar distintos escenarios donde las cosas sucedían de diferente manera. Se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos y no volvió en sí hasta que oyó sonar el teléfono. Jared deliberaba sobre si dejarlo sonar o no, cuando decidió cogerlo. Estaba aterrorizado cuando descolgó. ¿Y si era Jensen? No creía que tuviera fuerzas para volver a hablar con él.

-¿Hola? -preguntó con cautela.

-Jared, cariño, ¿estás bien?

Los hombros de Jared cayeron de alivio. -Genevieve, sí, está todo bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-En serio, Jared. Te lo pregunto porque Tom me acaba de llamar para decirme que tu exmarido había ido a tu casa. ¿Qué quería Jensen?

Jared cerró los ojos derrotado. Gen y él habían sido amigos desde la escuela primaria. Conocía a Jensen y en realidad, fue una de sus damas de honor. Ella fue la que le presentó a JD y la razón por la que tenía el pequeño trabajo en el café. No quería volver a trabajar en publicidad, pero necesitaba algún tipo de ingreso. Tom también era su amigo y ella había intentado juntarlos. Por supuesto, Tom la llamaría contándole lo que había pasado.

-Está bien, Gen, sólo quería hablar.

-Mm-hmm, ¿sobre qué?

-Ya sabes, esto y aquello, -dijo tratando de evitar la pregunta.

-Huh, Jared, sé que estás esquivando la pregunta, así que si no me lo cuentas voy a ir ahora mismo y sacártelo.

Jared suspiró. Sabía que Gen cumpliría esa amenaza y si ella iba, él le diría todo. -Gen, por favor, ahora no puedo.

Su voz se suavizó. -¿Qué te dijo, Jare?

-Que me quería en su cama para follar.

La oyó tragar aire de forma aguda y supo que estaba enfadada. -Voy a ir ahora mismo.

-No, no tienes que...

-Lo sé, pero lo voy a hacer. Además puedo oír tu nariz congestionada y sé que estás enfermo. Estaré allí en diez minutos.

La línea se cortó. Exactamente ocho minutos después Jared oyó un golpe en la puerta. Se enjugó las lágrimas que le caían por la cara y forzó una sonrisa. Parecía más una mueca. Abrió la puerta y tan pronto como Gen lo vio, su expresión se volvió suave y comprensiva. Casi lo hizo llorar de nuevo. Ella no dijo nada y puso los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jared. Le empezaron a caer las lágrimas de nuevo. Ella lo soltó y levantó la vista.

-Vamos, estás enfermo y no puedes estar aquí afuera en este pasillo frío.

El asintió y la dejó guiarlo hasta el sofá, donde puso el edredón a su alrededor.

-¿Ya has comido?

Él negó con la cabeza. -Tom trajo antes algo de sopa, pero no me he acordado. Ya sabes, con todo lo que ha sucedido, se me pasó.

Jared escuchó a Gen en la cocina y luego oyó el microondas encenderse. Un minuto después salió con la sopa y la puso en la mesa de café delante de Jared.

-Come, después hablaremos un poco más.

Jared no tenía ganas de discutir, además hacerlo con Gen le tomaría más energía de la que tenía y de todos modos, terminaría perdiendo. Sin embargo, una vez que tomó el primer sorbo, se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba y terminó la sopa en un tiempo récord. Genevieve se llevó el plato y lo dejó en el fregadero antes de sentarse en el sofá y apoyar la cabeza de Jared en su hombro. Este la dejó hacer.

-Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes con lo que ha pasado?

Jared se encogió de hombros, ¿qué podía decir? Se sentía débil, asustado y enfermo al mismo tiempo. Ver a Jensen, otra vez, descubrir en lo que se había convertido... era demasiado para él. Ojalá pudiera cambiar el pasado, pero no podía hacerlo y estaba atascado con la culpa por lo que le había hecho a Jensen.

-Jared. - Gen se detuvo como si no estuviera segura de qué decir. Eso casi nunca sucedía. -¿no crees que es hora de que Jensen sepa la verdad?

Jared se congeló; _"por favor, no digas eso, por favor"_. Pero por supuesto siguió diciendo: -Quizá sea hora de que sepa que Pellegrino te violó.

***********

Jensen estaba en el cuarto del hotel en el que se alojaba, follándose a un joven. Incluso aunque el chico "porque realmente no podía tener más de veinte años" gemía y emitía dulces sonidos de placer, Jensen no podía evitar fantasear con otro cuerpo debajo de él. Imaginó que era el cuerpo de Jared el que se bajo el suyo. Imaginó que era Jared el que gemía de placer y lo rodeaba con su calor.

Jensen sintió que el chico se apretaba a su alrededor mientras se corría y él lo siguió poco después. Apenas sentía que se hubiese quedado satisfecho. Ambos se quedaron en la cama jadeando; el muchacho, realmente debería recordar su nombre, se levantó y se fue a la ducha. Unos minutos después salió y trató de acurrucarse.

Jensen se levantó. -Voy a salir, puedes quedarte si quieres, pero no te quiero aquí cuando vuelva.

El chico parecía herido, pero Jensen le había explicado que era sólo un polvo, antes de meterle en su cama. De repente se levantó, cogió sus cosas y se fue, jadeando de rabia. Jensen se encogió de hombros. Mejor para él que el muchacho se hubiera ido, así Jensen no tenía que salir mientras esperaba a que se fuera. Se fue a la cama pero no se durmió pronto. Estaba demasiado ocupado imaginando la cara de Jared cuando lo echara fuera. Sonrió. De una manera u otra iba a meterlo en su cama, follarlo y echarlo como la basura que era. Jensen sabía que era la única manera de que pudiera seguir adelante y empezar a disfrutar del sexo de nuevo con los demás. Se fue a dormir sonriendo.


	6. Chapter 6

Jared se despertó sintiéndose peor. Gen se había quedado toda la noche, aunque él había insistido en que estaba bien. No había manera de detenerla cuando tomaba una decisión. Jared se quedó en la cama, no estaba listo para enfrentarse a Gen o a la vida, en realidad. No podía evitar que le cayesen silenciosas lágrimas. Estaba hecho un desastre. Era culpa suya que Jensen hubiera caído en el alcohol, era culpa suya que Jensen fuera como era ahora. Era culpa de Jared que el corazón de Jensen se hubiese roto y pareciera que nunca se fuese a arreglar. Casi deseaba que Jensen hubiese avanzado y se hubiera enamorado de otra persona. Se lo merecía y Jared merecía sentirse miserable. Se oyó un golpe en la puerta.

-Jare, ¿estás despierto? -Jared pensó si responder o no. Por un lado, quería estar solo, pero por el otro ... Sería grosero ignorarla. Suspiró.

-Sí, estoy despierto, -su voz estaba ronca y le dolía incluso decir eso. Por un momento, no creyó que Gen lo hubiera oído, pero luego entró.

-Buenos días, Jared, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como una mierda.

-Ah, pobre bebé, te he traído el desayuno.

-No tengo hambre.

-No importa, tienes que comer.

-Me duele la garganta, -en realidad sólo quería volver a enterrarse entre las mantas.

-Entonces deja de discutir y come, -Jared suspiró, sabía que no sería capaz de ganar. Se comió la avena, se bebió el zumo de naranja y luego se tomó los medicamentos. Cuando terminó, dejó que Gen recogiera los platos y se sentara en la cama.

-He llamado a JD, le he dicho que no te encontrabas mejor y que no irías a trabajar hoy, -Jared asintió y luego se recostó. Quería el dulce olvido del sueño.

-Descansa, Jare, yo me encargo de todo, -Jared sonrió agradecido y cerró los ojos. Pronto se quedó dormido.

_No era un sueño, era un recuerdo; Una pesadilla de lo que había sucedido. Jared estaba en casa, solo. Jensen había tenido que hacer un viaje de negocios de última hora y Jared no había podido ir con él porque tenía un plazo de entrega. Finalmente había terminado con el papeleo y tenía el lema para el nuevo anuncio de una chaqueta deportiva._

_Jared llamó a Jensen y hablaron durante una hora antes de despedirse. Jared se preparó para acostarse y se había quedado dormido cuando sintió dos pares de manos sujetándolo. Trató de luchar, pero las manos eran más fuertes y no tardó mucho en encontrarse atado a la cama con los brazos y las piernas extendidos._

_-Es suficiente, muchachos, gracias por vuestra ayuda. Podéis salir y esperar, os llamaré cuando os necesite._

_Jared levantó la vista y luchó con más fuerza cuando vio quién era, Mark Pellegrino. El rival de Jensen. ¿Por qué carajo estaba aquí y qué quería?_

_-Puedo escuchar tu confusión desde aquí, chico guapo. No te preocupes, no quiero hacerte daño ... no mucho._

_Jared dejó de rodar los ojos, por desgracia, no podía hacer lo mismo con su boca, -No, sólo me vas a aburrir hasta la muerte con tu discurso cliché de villano._

_Pellegrino se rió entre dientes: -Puedo ver por qué Ackles se casó contigo. Bueno, hoy voy a probar lo que posee._

_-¿De qué mierda estás hablando?_

_Pellegrino no dijo nada, sólo lanzó una sonrisa satisfecha. Luego, ante el horror de Jared, empezó a quitarse la ropa. Los ojos de Jared se abrieron de par en par cuando comprendió lo que iba a hacer y su lucha se transformó en auténtico pánico._

_-¡No, no! ¡No puedes!_

_Jared trató de patear a su posible violador, pero con las piernas atadas, no podía moverse mucho. Luchó, incluso más todavía, cuando empezó a quitarle la ropa_

_-¡Mierda, quítate, bastardo!_

_-Shh, relájate -y luego sintió el peor dolor de su vida. Estaba siendo destrozado por la mitad. Jared podía sentir el cuerpo de Pellegrino encima de él, podía sentir el sudor cayendo de su cuerpo sobre el de Jared. Las bocanadas de su respiración caliente y repugnante cerca de su rostro. Pronto, Pellegrino gimió su liberación y Jared rompió a llorar cuando sintió el líquido caliente dentro de su cuerpo._

_Pellegrino se quedó sobre un sollozante Jared durante lo que parecieron horas antes de retirarse. Jared sollozó aún más cuando sintió el líquido caliente escapar de su cuerpo._

_-Bueno, ¿no es una bonita vista? –se rió Pellegrino. -Entonces, así es como van a funcionar las cosas a partir de ahora. Cuéntaselo a la policía o a cualquier otra persona y mato a Jensen. De todos modos, ese bastardo ha sido una espina clavada en mi costado durante demasiado tiempo. En segundo lugar, cada vez que te llame, será mejor que estés listo para que yo pueda follarte, si no mataré a Jensen, lo torturaré y te violaré delante de su cara antes de matarlo._

_Jared sollozaba, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Sentía un nudo asentándose profundamente en su estómago, Temía por Jensen si no cooperaba._

_-No te preocupes, vendré cuando él no esté aquí, pero serás mi bonita perra ..._

Jared se despertó abruptamente y vomitó en la papelera que tenía al lado. Permaneció en esa posición durante un rato, sufriendo vómitos secos. Le llevó un rato más calmarse y detener las lágrimas que no dejaban de fluir, pero se las arregló.

Después de un momento, se preguntó por qué Gen no había aparecido en la habitación mientras vomitaba. No había sido exactamente silencioso y Gen tendía a convertirse en mamá gallina cuando estaba enfermo. Se levantó y esperó un minuto para que el mareo se le pasara. Lentamente salió de su habitación y caminó por el pasillo.

Oyó voces, una de ellas masculina y se sintió confundido. ¿Habría venido Tom para dejar comida o algo así? No, eso no podía ser, Gen sonaba demasiado enfadada para que fuese Tom. Jared se quedó congelado, había otra persona que podía ser. Siguió por el pasillo esperando equivocarse. Cuando llegó al final, casi volvió corriendo a la habitación. Jensen estaba aquí.

***********

Jensen había vuelto al apartamento de Jared por la mañana. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza. La noche anterior había soñado con el cálido cuerpo de Jared. Gimiendo y retorciéndose a su alrededor. Jensen se había despertado con una erección tan dura que no había podido bajarla del todo, ni con una ducha fría.

Jensen también sabía que Jared estaría más vulnerable después de verlo y más estando enfermo. Jensen sonrió, básicamente lo tenía en el bote. Llamó a la puerta y esperó a ver a Jared. Se sorprendió cuando vio que era Genevieve Cortese la que abrió la puerta en lugar de Jared. En realidad, Jensen sintió que su corazón latía más rápido.

Gen había sido la mejor amiga de Jared desde ... siempre. Había sido dama de honor en su boda. Ambos habían sido buenos amigos pero él cortó todos los lazos con ella después del divorcio. Una parte de él sólo quería agachar la cabeza, salir corriendo y volver otra vez cuando ella no estuviese. Gen era extremadamente protectora con Jared y el hecho de que ella estuviera aquí sólo demostraba que, después de todo, nada había cambiado.

-Ackles -se burló ella -¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Lárgate, no voy a dejar que le hagas daño a Jay.

Jensen sintió que se le erizaban los pelos: -¿Lo he herido? Por si no lo has oído, él me engañó, me hizo daño. Si algo debes, es estar de mi lado.

-Sí, claro, como si eso fuese a pasar. No. Escucha, Jared no necesita esta mierda ahora mismo, así que vete.

-No, no, no hasta que hable con él, cara a cara, _a solas_. -enfatizó. No necesitaba que Gen lo persiguiera como un bulldog.

-Vete a la mierda, Ackles, ya ha sufrido bastante para que ahora vengas tu a añadir más.

Jensen la miró incrédulo. - Jared no fue el herido, él fue el que hirió y dañó. No al revés, ahora muévete, quiero hablar con él.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas usarlo como a una puta y luego echarlo a patadas de la cama? ¿Para hacerle daño y vengarte? ¡No, no voy a dejar que eso suceda!

-Es una puta, sin contar que metió a Pellegrino en nuestra cama -se burló- No esperaba ni vio venir el golpe en la cara, pero lo sintió.

-¿Qué coño?

-¡No tienes ni idea de lo que ha pasado Jared, así que no te atrevas a hablar mal de él!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué coño sigues diciendo mierdas de ese tipo, como él hubiese sido la parte agraviada? ¿él me jodió y tú lo estás defendiendo?

-Eso es porque él ha estado…

-Es suficiente, Gen -dijo una voz tan baja que Jensen se sorprendió de haberlo podido escuchar por encima del grito que Gen acababa de pegar. Jensen sintió que había algo más él no sabía. Por un segundo, pensó que tal vez se había equivocado. Pero entonces vio a Jared y su ira y amargura volvieron multiplicadas por diez.

Jared tenía una pinta de mierda, balanceándose donde estaba de pie, las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos brillantes de fiebre.

-Jensen, es bueno verte de nuevo -Jared vaciló y salió como una pregunta.

Jensen no pudo evitar el desprecio que apareció en su rostro antes de relajarlo. Se cazan más moscas con miel que con vinagre y toda esa mierda.

-Ya veo que vine en un mal momento, me voy.

Jared asintió con la cabeza y justo cuando iba a girarse para marcharse lo vio caer. Tuvo que contenerse para no ir a ayudarlo. Sabía que si le ayudaba ahora, entonces sería absorbido de nuevo y Jared no merecía ese tipo de misericordia.


	7. Chapter 7

Jared cayó justo cuando Jensen se fue. No podía seguir de pie; Estaba demasiado mareado. El estrés de ver a Jensen de nuevo no ayudó ni un poco con su mareo. Jared sintió como Gen lo agarraba por los hombros pero ella no era tan fuerte ni lo suficientemente alta como para detener su caída y él la arrastró al suelo.

-Jared, ¿estás bien? Ese bastardo, ¿por qué tuvo que volver a aparecer?

-Detente, Gen, no es su culpa, es mía.

Genevieve gruñó y luego le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Se balanceó un poco, si no hubiese sido por ella y la pared en la que estaba apoyado, sabía que se habría caído de cara. Dieron pequeños pasos hacia su habitación y él agradecido cayó sobre su cama.

-Descansa, Jared, estaré aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Jared asintió, demasiado cansado para hacer mucho más. Cerró los ojos y pronto se durmió. Soñó con la voz áspera de Jensen diciéndole que merecía lo que le había sucedido.

Jared se despertó de nuevo unas horas más tarde y oyó a Gen hablando con otro hombre. ¿Había regresado Jensen? Se bajó de la cama y fue a la sala de estar donde vio a su hermano mayor. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Jeff aquí?

-Maldita sea, ¿por qué estaba aquí Ackles? Jared ya ha pasado por demasiadas cosas sin tener que añadir a ese imbécil.

-Creo que Jensen quiere venganza porque piensa que Jared le ha engañado. Le he dicho que le cuente lo que realmente sucedió, pero no lo hará.

-Eso es porque él no necesita saberlo. ¿Qué haces aquí, Jeff?

-Gen me llamó, dijo que estabas enfermo y que Jensen te estaba acosando.

Jared frunció el ceño mirando a Gen que tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada.

-Sí, lo hizo y ha sido una buena idea. Jared, quiero que hagas las maletas y te quedes conmigo unas semanas.

Jared apretó los dientes, sabía que su hermano mayor estaba preocupado y trataba de ayudar, pero Jared no quería ir con él.

-No, Jeff, tengo un trabajo aquí y tengo que cuidar de Harley y Sadie. No puedo simplemente dejar mi vida.

-Estoy seguro de que JD lo entenderá y te permitirá volver a tu trabajo cuando regreses. Puedes llevar a los perros contigo, no me importa, pero no dejaré que te quedes aquí donde Ackles pueda encontrarte para seguir estresándote y recordándote lo que pasó.

Jared suspiró, -Jeff, estoy bien, soy un chico grande y puedo cuidar de mí mismo. Jeff no parecía convencido, -mira, si Jensen sigue molestándome, iré a tu casa, pero no voy a dejar mi vida entera sólo porque te sientas un poco preocupado. Sabes que Jensen nunca me haría daño

-Lo sabía, tiempo pasado. Él ha cambiado, Jared. Piensa que lo traicionaste y ahora está buscando venganza y sabe Dios lo que tiene en mente.

Gen dijo repentinamente: -No te preocupes, Jeff, yo me encargaré de Jared mientras esté enfermo y luego ya lo llamarás todos los días. De esa manera todos podemos continuar con nuestras vidas.

Jared la miró furioso: -No necesito una niñera.

Jeff suspiró, -Sé que puedes cuidar de ti mismo, Jared, pero después de lo que sucedió sólo quiero mantenerte a salvo.

Jared sonrió, -Sé que lo haces, pero no puedo simplemente encerrarme. Tengo que tomar el control de mi vida, si no Pellegrino gana. Puedo cuidarme de Jensen, no me hará daño, lo prometo.

Jeff suspiró de nuevo, -Espero que tengas razón, Jared.

***********

Esa noche Jared se fue a la cama temprano. Había convencido tanto a Gen como a su hermano de que estaría bien. Jeff lo había dejado con Gen y había prometido llamar al día siguiente. Tomó una ducha rápida y luego se arrastró hasta la cama con ambos perros. –sólo por esta vez.

Estaba solo, por eso había roto las reglas de "no perros en la cama". Echaba de menos a Jensen. Después de verlo dos días seguidos, no importaba lo enfadado que estuviera con Jared, no podía evitar sentir la soledad que había amenazado con abrumarle en los últimos años, aplastándolo como un edificio.

Jared ni siquiera sabía que estaba llorando hasta que uno de los perros gimió, -está bien, -dijo, sobre todo para combatir el silencio que amenazaba con tragarlo todo. -Todo saldrá bien, -susurró para sus adentros.

***********

Jensen soñó. Estaba dentro de Jared, insultándolo, y golpeándole con todo el desprecio que sentía, indiferente a la comodidad y el placer de Jared.

-Oh, Jensen -dijo Jared con voz ahogada, como siempre lo hacía cuando Jensen lo follaba con fuerza y rapidez.

-Sí, perra, tómala como la puta que eres, -Jensen sintió que Jared se apretaba alrededor de él y se metió profundamente en la puta de su ex marido. Una vez que se sintió bajar de lo más alto de su orgasmo, se volvió hacia Jared y estaba a punto de echarlo cuando se detuvo.

Jared estaba de pie, con una manta sobre el cuerpo, parecía un niño roto. Había lágrimas cayendo se sus ojos y sangre mojando las sábanas.

-¿Qué diablos pasó, Jared? -le preguntó Jensen.

-¿Por qué me lastimaste, Jensen?

Jensen se despertó con un sobresalto. Estaba sudando y respiraba demasiado rápido. Se acostó en la cama, calmando su respiración. Le tomó un tiempo, pero pronto volvió a la normalidad y se levantó de la cama con las piernas temblorosas. Vale, tal vez no estaba completamente de vuelta a la normalidad.

Jensen salió al balcón de su habitación y contempló la noche. ¿De dónde había salido ese sueño? La primera parte había sido todo con lo que había estado fantaseando, pero ¿la última parte? ¿Estaba su subconsciente tratando de decirle que se detuviera? ¿O todavía tenía sentimientos por Jared? Jensen tuvo una reacción tardía. No, no había manera en el infierno de que todavía pudiese amar ese ... ¡a esa puta tramposa! Estaba equivocado, había sido sólo un pensamiento errante.

_¿Estás seguro?_  susurró su mente perversamente.

Jensen frunció el ceño. No, seguiría con sus planes. Ahogó sus pensamientos internos. Ya no sentía una mierda por Jared y pronto conseguiría lo que había venido a buscar de él.


	8. Chapter 8

Jared se sintió mejor al día siguiente por lo que se preparó para ir a trabajar. Sin embargo, estaba cansado. La noche anterior no había dormido mucho entre las pesadillas y el llanto. Pero Jared tenía que ir a trabajar, aunque sólo fuera para distraerse de la soledad que sentía. Se preparó, ignorando los gemidos de los perros que todavía estaban en su cama, y luego desayunó. No podía comer mucho, así que sólo tomo un vaso de zumo y una barra de proteínas.

Sacó a los perros de su habitación, -Ok, chicos, papá va a trabajar así que sed buenos, ¿de acuerdo?

Jared se rió mientras las dos mascotas le lamían la cara. Les dio un último adiós y se fue a trabajar. No prestaba atención mientras caminaba hacia el trabajo, demasiado preocupado pensando en Jensen. Echaba de menos estar con Jensen, en los brazos de Jensen, perdidos el uno en el otro ... Jared estaba tan perdido en sus pensamiento que ni siquiera notó que había llegado hasta que oyó a Tom.

-Jared, ¡estás mejor!

Jared miró hacia arriba y se sorprendió al ver que ya estaba en el café, -Oh, eh, hola, Tom, sí, definitivamente estoy mejor.

-Es bueno oírlo. Deberías haberme llamado, podría haberte recogido y no hubieras venido caminando.

-No, gracias por la oferta, pero después de estar encerrado los últimos días necesitaba aire fresco y estirar los músculos.

-Jared, -JD salió del cuarto trasero, -Estás mejor. Es bueno verte, hijo.

Jared sonrió, -Es bueno verte, también. Estoy mejor y estoy listo para trabajar.

JD sonrió, -Eso es genial, esto no ha sido lo mismo sin tenerte alrededor. La hora punta está a punto de empezar, así que ¿qué te parece ponerte en la caja mientras Tom y yo tomamos las órdenes?.

Jared sonrió y se puso detrás de la caja. No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando los clientes comenzaron a llegar. Jared adoraba que fuera una mañana más ocupada de lo habitual, ya que así estaba distraído. Antes de que se diera cuenta, habían transcurrido dos horas y el café se había calmado. En ese momento, se sentía mejor e incluso tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

-Voy a empezar con los platos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, Jay, yo voy a las mesas, -Jared sonrió a Tom que le devolvió una sonrisa aún más brillante. La sonrisa de Jared se desvaneció un poco, se sintió como una mierda. Sabía que Tom estaba enamorado de él y que Jared le sonriera probablemente no era una buena idea. Debería cortarse antes de convertirse en un completo capullo.

_Más tarde_ , pensó, _ahora mismo tengo que lavar los platos_.

Jared se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras trabajaba e incluso comenzó a silbar. Justo cuando terminaba con los platos, oyó la pequeña campana de la puerta, que señalaba la entrada de un cliente. Asumió que Tom o JD lo atenderían, pero pronto escuchó la campana del mostrador. Frunció el ceño un poco, preguntándose dónde estarían los otros dos, pero se secó las manos en el delantal, luego se lo quitó y fue a la caja registradora. A medio camino vio quien estaba de pie al otro lado del mostrador y se quedó congelado.

-Jensen, -Jared lamió sus labios repentinamente secos, -¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Oh, ya sabes, sólo buscaba un buen café, pero me parece que el servicio aquí es terrible, ya que nadie me ha saludado ni mucho menos ha tomado mi pedido.

Jared tragó saliva y caminó más despacio que de costumbre hasta el mostrador, -¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

Jensen le dio una sonrisa lasciva, -Bueno, puedes ponerme un café grande, ya sabes como me gusta. Ah, y un trozo de pastel de cereza.

-¿Para llevar o lo tomarás aquí?, - _por favor, di que sea para llevar_ , pensó Jared.

-No sé cariño, ¿qué te parece?

Jared no dijo nada y preparó la orden. Dio la espalda a Jensen e intentó perderse en sí mismo mientras preparaba el café; No funcionó.

-¿Así que aquí es donde trabajas ahora? Pensar que perdí todo ese dinero para que pudieras obtener un título y acabas trabajando en una deprimente cafetería. -Jensen habló en voz alta y Jared sintió que su temperamento se encendía. Una cosa era burlarse de él, pero otra era burlarse del pequeño café que le daba un propósito a su vida, sin importar lo mundano que eso pudiera parecer.

-Si no te gusta, puedes irte, la puerta está justo detrás de ti. No dejes que te golpee al salir.

Jared se volvió para terminar el café, -De verdad, Jared, sus habilidades en cuanto al servicio al cliente dejan mucho que desear, ¿es así como les hablas a todos los clientes?

-No, sólo a los idiotas pomposos que piensan que están por encima de todo. Aquí está tu café y tu pastel, ahora vete.

Jared se volvió para ir a la parte de atrás, pero sintió que le agarraban la mano. Se detuvo en seco. Tan pronto como se hizo el contacto de piel a piel, Jared sintió una sacudida eléctrica pasar por su mano y llegar hasta su estómago. Su polla dio un brusco tirón interesada y su piel se sobrecalentó. Se asustó. Si Jensen todavía podía convertirlo en un charco con un solo toque ... Jared estaba jodido.

-Déjame ir Jensen, -trató de sonar enfadado, pero su voz salió de forma tímida, _jodido tono_. La sonrisa de Jensen se volvió más amplia.

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes entender?

Jared movió la mano y con más autoridad en su voz dijo: -Déjame ... ir…, Jensen -sus palabras fueron enfatizadas con un tirón de su mano.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -La voz de Tom salió de la nada. Iba seguido de cerca por JD

-Hijo, si Jared quiere que lo sueltes, te sugiero que lo hagas, a menos que quieras que llame a la policía.

Jensen soltó la mano de Jared y levantó las suyas en un gesto de rendición: -Me voy, sólo quería ponerme al día con Jared, pero veo que no está de humor, -Jensen dirigió su atención a Tom, -Timmy, es agradable volver a verte. ¿Cómo te ha estado tratando la vida?

Tom apretó los dientes, -Es Tom.

Jensen hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano. -Lo que sea. Jared -dijo volviéndose hacia él que se sintió igual que un ciervo atrapado delante de los faros de un coche. –Ha sido agradable hablar contigo otra vez. -Jensen sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo puso boca abajo sobre el mostrador, -Llámame cuando puedas.

Jensen le sonrió una última vez y salió por la puerta con su pedido en la mano. En el momento en el que Jared lo vio desaparecer por la puerta, sintió que sus piernas se volvían gelatina y dejaban de sostenerle. Para salvarse de la vergüenza, se dejó caer sobre el mostrador.

-Jared, que ha sido eso, ¿estás bien?

Sin levantar la cabeza, dijo: -Mi ex-marido.

***********

El resto del día pasó en silencio. JD y Tom seguían mirando a Jared de forma solícita. Debería haberse sentido irritado, sobre todo porque hablaban tranquilamente entre sí, pero en realidad, estaba demasiado preocupado pensando en Jensen.

Se sintió contento con la distracción que supuso la hora punta de la tarde, ya que le ayudó a apartar su mente de la visita de Jensen. Por desgracia, la hora punta no duró lo suficiente y pronto fue el momento de cerrar. Trató de ir tan despacio como pudo para no tener que ir a casa tan pronto, pero no había mucho que hacer.

Jared se puso la chaqueta. Sintió como la desesperación se asentaba en su estómago, sólo de pensar que tenía que volver a casa, _solo_ , con nadie más que él y los perros. Jared sintió ganas de gritar. Durante mucho tiempo, Jared siempre había tenido a Jensen. Verlo tanto después del divorcio le daba una perspectiva de lo _solo_ que estaba. No tenía muchos amigos, básicamente se había recluido en sí mismo y no hablaba con nadie más que con Gen, Tom y JD. Estaba tan ... _solo_.

Jared estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando Tom gritó: -Jared, ¿por qué no te llevo a casa esta noche?

Por lo general, habría discutido, pero hoy simplemente no tenía energía para hacerlo. Asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Tom con humildad hacia su coche. Tom abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero y Jared entró sin decir una palabra. Ni siquiera notó que Tom había entrado hasta que oyó su voz.

-Jared, ¿estás bien?

Jared tardó un momento en comprender lo que le había preguntado Tom, -Sí, estoy bien.

-Jared, -Tom vaciló, -vamos a llevarte a casa.

El corto paseo hasta su apartamento fue silencioso. Jared no hablaba y parecía que Tom se estaba preparando para decirle algo enorme. Cuando Tom se detuvo, Jared trató de salir rápidamente antes de que Tom dijera lo que fuera a decir. No funcionó.

-Jared espera, -Tom le puso una mano en la rodilla y él no sabía qué hacer así que se quedó en el asiento.

Tom respiró de forma profunda y miró directamente a los ojos de Jared, -Jared, te amo, -dijo de forma apresurada. Jared sólo parpadeó.

-Jared, he estado enamorado de ti, casi desde el mismo momento en que te vi entrar en ese café. Te vi y tenias una sonrisa tan reconfortante y genuina, incluso aunque tus ojos gritaban soledad. He visto cómo te esfuerzas en hacer sonreír y reír a la gente, incluso cuando estás triste. Jared, me encanta tu sonrisa, tus ojos, me encanta todo sobre ti y estos últimos días he visto tu sonrisa disminuir y tu espíritu hacerse cada vez más pequeño. Desde que ese bastardo ha aparecido, te has estado poniendo cada vez más triste.

Tom tomó un mechón de su pelo y lo enrolló detrás de su oreja, -Te mereces algo mejor, cariño, alguien que realmente te ame y nunca te abandone.

Jared lo vio venir, realmente lo hizo. Simplemente no tenía ganas de detenerlo. Vio cuando Tom puso las manos en su cara y lo acercó. Tom incluso se detuvo para asegurarse de que estaba bien y no se alejó. Tal vez era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Tal vez un beso de Tom le haría olvidar a Jensen y dejarlo seguir con su vida otra vez.

Cuando Tom apretó suavemente pero con firmeza los labios de Jared, quería sentir algo, cualquier cosa. Realmente lo quería, pero sintió ... nada. No había chispa, ni electricidad, ni nada. Fue sólo un beso. Dulce y suave, pero sólo un beso. Tom se apartó y miró directamente a los ojos de Jared, interrogándolos. Jared le dio a Tom una sonrisa de disculpa y le puso la mano en la mejilla: -Lo siento, Tom, de verdad que lo siento, pero no te quiero. No sería justo darte falsas esperanzas y hacerte creer que puede haber algo entre nosotros porque no puede ser.

-Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes, si ni siquiera lo has intentado?

-Lo siento, pero todavía amo a Jensen.

-Puedo hacer que te olvides de él. Jared, inténtalo. Puedo hacerte tan feliz, lo prometo.

Jared le dirigió una débil sonrisa y luego besó su mejilla, -Lo siento, Tom. Te mereces estar con alguien que te pueda amar. Te mereces algo mejor que yo.

-Jared, -no se quedó a escuchar. En su lugar, salió del coche y se acercó a su apartamento. Cuando llegó a su habitación se quitó la ropa y se puso un par de pantalones de chándal y su sudadera favorita. Sacó la tarjeta que Jensen le había dado antes. Era una tarjeta de visita de un hotel y en ella estaba el número de la habitación de Jensen. Jared se desmoronó y estuvo a punto de tirarla cuando cambió de opinión. Simplemente no podía hacerlo.


	9. Chapter 9

-¿Qué quieres decir con que te marchas? -preguntó JD al final del turno de Jared.

Había transcurrido una semana desde que Jensen llegó al pequeño café y Jared había pensado mucho. Jensen no iba a detenerse hasta que consiguiera lo que quería. Siempre había sido así, por eso era un gran hombre de negocios, así que Jared había decidido darle a Jensen lo que quería; _Jared_.

Iba a darle a Jensen lo que quería una última vez y luego desaparecería de la faz de la tierra. Bueno, no exactamente, pero había encontrado a una pareja que necesitaba a alguien para cuidar de su casita en medio del desierto de Nebraska.

Tenía todo lo que necesitaba, agua corriente, una línea terrestre, luz, e incluso Internet. Podía comprar un coche pequeño y hacer la hora y media de viaje a la ciudad más cercana para comprar alimentos y otros suministros. La mejor parte era que le pagarían por alojarse en la pequeña cabaña. Sabía que a los perros les encantaría estar al aire libre después de estar encerrados durante tanto tiempo en su pequeño apartamento. Él los llevaba a pasear, pero esto sería diferente. Serían sólo ellos, Jared y la Madre Naturaleza.

-No puedes irte, Jared. ¿Es por lo que te dije? Si es eso, lo retiro todo, pero quédate Jare.

Jared le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a Tom: -No, no es por tu culpa Tom, es por mí -se volvió hacia JD-, sé que te he avisado con muy poco tiempo y te agradezco que me hayas dado la oportunidad de trabajar aquí, pero lo siento. Tengo que tomarme un respiro y resolver algunas cosas en mis propios términos.

JD frunció el ceño, pero luego le sonrió de forma amable, -Está bien Jared, me ha encantado tenerte trabajando aquí y mis puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

-Gracias, JD, -Jared se volvió hacia Tom, -Tom, lo siento, no puedo ser lo que quieres, pero sé que alguien tan dulce y cariñoso como tu encontrará a quien amar y que te corresponda, sin ningún problema.

-Pero...,

Jared le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, -Estarás bien Tom, olvídate de mí, confía en mí, no valgo la pena.

-Vales mucho la pena, Jared Padalecki y no dejes que nadie, incluido tú mismo, te diga lo contrario, ¿me oyes?

Jared sonrió a Tom una vez más y se volvió hacia JD, -Te voy a extrañar JD. -Le dio un abrazo al hombre más mayor.

-Yo también niño, no eres un extraño, eres bienvenido de nuevo, cuando quieras.

Jared se soltó y sonrió al hombre mayor que se había convertido en algo así como una figura paterna para él. Jared estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando se dio la vuelta una vez más, -Si pudieras hacerme un favor y no decirle nada a Gen hasta más tarde lo agradecería mucho.

Se fue después de obtener respuesta afirmativa de ambos hombres. No escuchó cuando Tom dijo, -tres horas a partir de ahora se considera más tarde, ¿verdad?

-Hm, sí, se veía tan triste. Estoy preocupado por él.

-Yo también, JD, yo también.

***********

Jared terminó de guardar el último de los utensilios de cocina. No tenía mucho, sólo cinco cajas y dos de ellas eran sólo su ropa. (Y no es como si las cajas fueran grandes, para empezar). Los muebles estaban en el apartamento y aunque se había quedado en el mismo lugar durante poco más de dos años nunca lo había hecho realmente suyo. No veía sentido en tratar de convertirlo en un hogar. Sin Jensen, nunca se sentiría realmente como en casa.

Jared puso la última caja encima de las otras y empezó a prepararse. Se dio una ducha y luego se puso la ropa que había dejado preparada para esa noche. Era su mejor pantalón vaquero que le abrazaba en todos los lugares correctos y una camisa de vestir ajustada; Odiaba esa ropa. Le hacía sentirse demasiado vulnerable, demasiado accesible. Por supuesto, con Jensen, esta noche era justo lo que necesitaba parecer.

-Quién sabe, tal vez me divertiré. Después de todo, es Jensen y ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez, -pero Jared sabía que estaba mintiendo a sí mismo.

Desde la primera vez que Pellegrino lo violó, a Jared le costó mucho intimar, incluso con Jensen. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que él y Jensen habían hecho el amor después de la primera vez con ese bastardo y Jared ni siquiera se había puesto duro, mucho menos tenido un orgasmo. Al final, él sabía que la razón de no querer tener sexo con Jensen había sido otra marca negra.

Jensen, probablemente, pensaba que Jared ya no lo quería. Jared no culpaba a Jensen por su forma de actuar. No tenía la historia completa y para él, Jared lo había traicionado. Y lo había hecho. Dejó que Pellegrino lo usara después de la primera vez, dio su consentimiento. Técnicamente, no era violación, él había dicho que sí.

_Soy una puta. Una puta inútil y sucia. Incluso tienes suerte de que Jensen quiera darte una última follada_.

Jared ni siquiera notó que había empezado a llorar hasta que la primera lágrima cayó sobre su mano, -eh, estoy llorando, que gran sorpresa.

Jared dejó que la tristeza le recorriera. Cuando terminó con la fiesta de autocompasión, salió por la puerta para encontrarse con Jensen.

***********

Jensen acababa de terminar una videoconferencia con Alona para asegurarse de que todo en su compañía estaba bien cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta de su habitación. Rodó los ojos pensando que era el servicio de habitaciónes, -¡no necesito servicio de habitaciones!, ¡vete!

Cuando los golpes se hicieron más insistentes, se levantó y abrió la puerta. -¿No me has oído decir que no? -Jensen sonrió cuando vio quién era: -Bueno, hola, Jared.

Había pasado una semana desde que le diera a Jared la tarjeta con el nombre del hotel en el que se alojaba y el número de la habitación. Jensen pensaba que Jared iba a caer antes, pero se había equivocado. Lo único en lo que no se había equivocado: Jared se había arrastrado hasta él. Esto iba a ser dulce.

-¿Me vas a dejar entrar? ¿o debo irme?

Jensen se apartó para dejar entrar a Jared, una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios mientras lo observaba entrar en su habitación. No pudo evitar mirarle el culo, llevaba unos vaqueros que lo ceñían muy bien. Maldición, Jared podía ser una puta mentirosa, pero tenía un buen culo.

-Me encanta verte aquí, Jay.

-Pensé que esto es lo que querías, a mi en tu habitación para que me pudieras follar.

La forma en que Jared hablaba, su voz carente de emoción, sus ojos muertos, deberían haber hecho saltar las alarmas en el cerebro de Jensen. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado ocupado celebrando su victoria como para notar algo fuera de lo común.

-No creo que sea el único que quiera a esto, cariño -pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jared y agarró su culo firme sin notar cómo Jared se tensaba-, después de todo, tú también estás aquí.

Jensen soltó a Jared, sonriendo cuando vio que Jared respiraba fuertemente, sin pensar jamás que estaba entrando en pánico y que no se sentía excitado.

_Todavía lo tengo_ , pensó.

Jensen se alejó y sacó una botella de sidra espumosa sin alcohol: -¿Quieres una copa o algo para comer?

Se sorprendió cuando sintió a Jared en su espacio y sus labios en los de Jensen. Eran vacilantes pero dulces. Jensen no había esperado nada de eso. Todo lo que iba a suceder, lo que estaba sucediendo iba a ser en sus términos, no en los de Jared. Tiró de la cabeza de Jared y sintió cuando dio un grito sorprendido por su rudeza. Jensen le devoró la boca. Tomó el control y, al mismo tiempo, se aseguró de que Jared supiera que no tenía ninguno.

Jared sólo quería acabar con eso. Tenía piedras en el estómago y no pensaba que pudiera soportar más las observaciones o los juegos de Jensen. Así que hizo lo único en lo que pudo pensar, lo besó.

Había sido suave y tratado de asegurarse de que Jensen estuviera bien, no quería imponerse a nadie. La forma en que Jensen había tomado el control, Jared no creía que Jensen se hubiera preocupado en absoluto. Lo que más le sorprendió, sin embargo, fue lo áspero e inflexible que Jensen había sido con el beso. Claro, no siempre habían sido vainilla en el dormitorio pero Jensen siempre, siempre se había asegurado de ser cuidadoso con él. Siempre había sido tierno y se aseguraba de que él se sintiera cómodo. Esta vez, no parecía importarle, sólo quería lo que había venido a buscar, e iba a tomarlo.

Eso le recordó un poco a Pell... - _no,_ pensó, _éste es Jensen, no Pellegrino. Todo estará bien. Siempre te has divertido con Jensen. No importa lo duro que sea, no lo confundiré con Pellegrino._

El beso fue interrumpido por Jensen. El beso que le había dejado tembloroso y sin aliento, pero no de buen modo.

Jensen no se dio cuenta, sin embargo. Estaba demasiado feliz de tener finalmente a Jared como deseaba. En su habitación, sin aliento (era lo que pensaba) con ganas de él.

-Listo para llegar al plato principal, ¿verdad? Bueno, no voy a discutir eso.

Jensen comenzó a quitarse la ropa sin perder un momento. Jared fue un poco más lento, sus dedos temblorosos le hacían más difícil desabotonar su camisa. Miró sorprendido cuando sintió las manos de Jensen.

-Déjame ayudarte, -sonrió Jensen, pensando que los dedos temblorosos de Jared eran debido a la excitación. Nunca se le pasó por la mente que Jared estaba aterrorizado por lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Jared tragó saliva, era sólo sexo, era sólo Jensen. Él podía hacer esto, él iba a hacer esto. Tenía la esperanza de que cuando Jensen consiguiera lo que quería podría seguir con su vida. Podría olvidar a Jared y seguir adelante.

Jared sintió como Jensen le quitaba los pantalones y el boxer de una sola vez. Frunció el ceño un poco cuando vio que Jared estaba blando a pesar de los besos que se habían dado. Entonces vio como Jared se ponía de rodillas y tomaba la polla de Jensen en su boca sin vacilar. Todos los pensamientos abandonaron su mente y se perdió en la cálida boca. Tomó un puñado de pelo de Jared y tiró, con fuerza. Su polla dio un tirón cuando lo sintió ahogarse a su alrededor. En el pasado, Jensen había tenido mucho cuidado con él, pero en este momento, sólo quería sentir esa garganta convulsionando a su alrededor.

Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de correrse, empujó a Jared. Sintió una especie de satisfacción enfermiza al ver cómo este parecía perturbado y aturdido. Había saliva en sus labios y un poco de líquido preseminal los recubría también.

-Llevemos esto a la cama, ¿qué te parece, cariño?

Jensen observó cómo Jared se ponía de pie con las piernas temblorosas y caminaba hacia la cama. Justo cuando Jared iba a acostarse, Jensen lo empujó boca abajo y se puso encima de él. No había manera en el infierno que él le diera a Jared la dignidad de mirarle a la cara mientras se lo follaba. Había perdido ese derecho cuando le había engañado y ahora se lo iba a follar boca abajo, como la puta que era. Además, era la misma posición en la que había encontrado a Jared y a Pellegrino, ¿por qué no tratar a una puta quería ser tratado?

Jensen cogió el lubricante y un condón de la pequeña mesa lateral junto a la cama y se lo puso. No sabía dónde había estado Jared y prefería no pillar nada. A continuación, abrió la botella de lubricante y puso dos dedos lubricados en el culo de Jared sin siquiera una advertencia.

Le sorprendió gratamente que Jared se hubiera preparado antes de venir a verle, bueno, menos trabajo para él, -Parece que mi pequeña zorra se preparó. No podía esperar a tener mi polla en el culo, ¿verdad?

Jensen movió los dedos y no tardó en encontrar el pequeño nudo de nervios que hizo saltar a Jared. Una vez empezó a jugar con él, Jensen oyó que Jared gemía. Sonrió, Jared le estaba apretando los dedos con tanta fuerza que sólo pensar en poner su polla en él lo estaba poniendo caliente y molesto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó los dedos y se alineó con el agujero de Jared. De un empujón, entró en él. Jensen escuchó el pequeño grito de Jared y sentir el calor apretado de Jared a su alrededor casi hizo que Jensen llegara embarazoso rápido. Jensen se detuvo, no quería follárselo todavía. Después de todo, esta era su venganza, no tenía sentido terminarla tan pronto.

Cuando sintió que tenía más control de sí mismo, empezó a entrar y salir de Jared con un movimiento rápido de caderas. Cogió un puñado de cabellos y le levantó el cuello. Cuando expuso el cuello, largo y blanco, Jensen no pudo evitar dejar marcas y moretones en él. Que Jared recordara quién se lo había follado tan salvajemente durante las próximas semanas. Luego puso su mano alrededor de la garganta de Jared y apretó un poco. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedir que Jared respirara, pero sí como para que lo sintiera.

Jensen escuchó a Jared gemir y gruñir y apretar su polla tan fuerte que era casi doloroso retirarse, -Sí, pequeña puta te gusta esto, ¿eh? Te gusta ser usado como la puta que eres. Tal vez si te hubiese tratado así a la primera vez, probablemente no me hubieras ... engañado.

Jensen entró profundamente en Jared y luego cayó encima de él. Estaba en la luna, su cuerpo estaba lleno de endorfinas. Mientras bajaba de lo más alto sintió un profundo sentimiento de satisfacción. Finalmente se había vengado. Había jodido a Jared una vez más y ahora iba a completar la última parte de su plan. Echando a Jared a la calle. La pequeña zorra probablemente pensaba que había ganado, controlando a Jensen, pero había sido al revés.

Jensen salió de Jared y lo oyó lloriquear ante la sensación de vacío. Se volvió hacia él y estaba a punto de pasárselo por la cara cuando vio algo que lo sorprendió. La expresión de Jared estaba llena de terror y pánico. Jensen notó que Jared estaba blando, pero no había ningún semen cubriendo su vientre. Jared no se había corrido, no se había puesto duro y ahora parecía haber visto una horrible tragedia.

-¿Jared?

Desde el momento en que Jensen había empujado a Jared boca abajo sobre la cama, este había sentido terror. Un terror que sólo había sentido cuando Pellegrino lo usaba. Había estado atrapado en el recuerdo de uno de esos momentos en los que Jensen lo emborrachó y lo jodió. Los gemidos que Jensen había pensado que habían sido de placer habían sido de terror. Cada vez que Jared exprimía y ordeñaba a Jensen había sido realmente el miedo el que hacía que su cuerpo se tensara. Y Jensen no se había dado cuenta.

-¿Qué mierda?

Jensen no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, Jared no le respondía, su expresión era de puro miedo y Jensen sentía que le faltaba algo, algo grande.

-Jay, mírame, Jay, -Jensen chasqueó los dedos delante de la cara de Jared pero ni aún así, logró ninguna reacción.

Jensen frunció el ceño. Miró a su alrededor hasta que encontró su ropa y se la puso. Luego tomó la ropa de Jared y estaba a punto de ayudarle a ponérsela cuando de repente se rompió.

-¡No me toques!

Jensen ni siquiera notó que Jared lo había empujado hasta que aterrizó sobre su trasero.

-¿Qué diablos, Jared? ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

Jared no dijo nada, se puso la ropa frenéticamente y repitiendo una y otra vez: -Me tengo que ir, tienes que irte, no puede averiguarlo, no puede averiguarlo.

-Averiguar qué, Jay, -Jensen rápidamente se dio cuenta de quién hablaba. Jared estaba hablando de él.

-Jay, -empezó de nuevo con una voz más suave, -mírame. No puedo dejarte ir así te podrías lastimar.

Jared lo ignoró y se dirigió a la puerta. Jensen fue a detenerlo, pero cuando lo hizo vio que Genevieve estaba frente a su puerta a punto de llamar. Jared no vaciló, golpeó a Gen tirándola de culo y corrió por el pasillo. Jensen la ayudó a levantarse y después lo siguió, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Jared había cogido el ascensor y abandonado el edificio.


	10. Chapter 10

Jared corrió. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo desde la habitación de Jensen y se fue a su casa. No se paró hasta que estuvo a cuatro cuadras de su apartamento. Trató de recuperar el aliento, pero era una tarea imposible. Todavía podía sentir manos invisibles sobre su cuerpo, burlándose de él, de lo puta que era. La voz ya no era sólo la de Pellegrino, sino también la de Jensen.

_Puta inútil, viniste arrastrándote a mí_. -Jared sacudió la cabeza, tratando de disipar la voz de Jensen, una voz que solía ser calida y amorosa y que ahora sólo contenía desprecio e ira.

_-Te mereces todo lo que te hice, puta_ -decía la voz de Pellegrino, - _prácticamente lo pedías_.

-¡No, no, cállate!

Jared se enderezó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un callejón, comenzó a moverse, pero justo cuando dio el primer paso, vomitó repentinamente. Se le había revuelto el estómago y ahora estaba vomitando todo lo que tenía en él. Jared se sintió mareado cuando finalmente pudo levantarse.

Se incorporó y tres pares de ojos lo miraban preocupados. Parecían estudiantes universitarios.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, -Jared se aclaró la voz cuando oyó lo ronco que sonaba, -sí, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

El chico lo miró dudoso, -¿Seguro? porque podemos llamar a una ambulancia si quieres.

-¡No! No, quiero decir, mi apartamento está a sólo unas cuadras de distancia, puedo llegar por mi cuenta. 

-Ok, -el tipo parecía no creerle, -si tu lo dices. ¡Vamos chicos!

Jared caminó a paso rápido. Quería volver a casa y acurrucarse en la cama. Quién sabe, tal vez desapareciera. Se sintió mucho mejor cuando vio su edificio y aceleró su paso. Abrió la puerta y se volvió para cerrarla. Tan pronto como lo hizo, se encontró cara a cara con un sonriente Mark Pellegrino.

-Hola, puta, hace mucho que no jodemos.

Jared casi vomita de nuevo.  

***********

Jensen regresó a su habitación, donde una furiosa Gen se paseaba por la habitación. En cuanto le vio, preguntó: -¿Lo encontraste?

-Sí, lo estoy escondiendo en mi bolsillo. ¿Qué crees?

Ella arrugó la nariz como si acabara de oler algo sucio, -No seas idiota. Es tu culpa, para que lo sepas. ¡Estaba bien hasta que apareciste y jodiste su vida, imbécil!

-¡¿Le jodí la vida?! ¡Él me engañó! ¿Por qué siempre lo defiendes? ¡Él es el que empezó esto y yo sólo vine a terminarlo!

-Jared no merece toda la mierda que le has traído; Estaba bien hasta que viniste aquí! ¿Por qué no pudiste dejarlo solo?, ¡él no merece nada de esta mierda!

-¡Yo no merecía nada de esta mierda!. ¿Sabes algo? ¡Me alegro de haber regresado y arruinado su vida después de lo que me hizo! ¡Esa pequeña puta se lo merecía, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que vino aquí y se entregó a mí como la puta que es!

Genevieve lo golpeó con fuerza, -¿Cómo te atreves? él no merece nada de esto; ¡No te ha engañado, imbécil!, ¡lo violaron!

La habitación se quedó quieta, los ojos de Gen se abrieron y casi se salieron de sus órbitas. Se volvió, probablemente para huir, pero Jensen no la dejó. Él la cogió por la muñeca y la giró.

-¿A qué te refieres, -le preguntó casi en un susurro- con que lo violaron?

Gen tragó saliva, -no es mi historia para contarla. Además, ya rompí la promesa de que no te diría nada. Si quieres saber más le preguntas. Te sugiero que nos vayamos ahora. Está herido y probablemente recordando lo que le pasó. Por eso corrió, lo vi en su rostro, la mirada de terror. Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que se haga daño.

Jensen entró en acción y siguió a Gen. Incluso mientras lo hacía, su mente estaba dando vueltas en círculos. ¿Violaron a Jared? Eso sonaba muy mal, así que ... Jensen ni siquiera podía pensar en una sola palabra. Pero otra cosa vino a su mente, algo que lo hizo sentir la peor escoria de la tierra. Él también había herido a Jared. Jensen podía no haber sabido que habían violado a Jared, pero no era mejor que Pellegrino, había ido tras él, forzando la mano para que tuviesen sexo. Jensen ni siquiera había notado la reacción de Jared en ese momento. Estaba demasiado ocupado con su venganza, deseando cobrársela. Cobrarse algo que ni siquiera se merecía. Jensen había ayudado a destruir una parte de Jared.

Dios, todo tenía mucho sentido ahora. Cuando Jensen trataba de tocar a Jared, aún estando casados, este siempre se alejaba, con aspecto de disgusto. Ahora sabía que no era disgusto lo que veía, sino miedo. Jensen se había equivocado al pensar que Jared no quería nada porque estaba con Pellegrino. Ahora sabía que no había sido por eso. Jared no había luchado para conseguir nada, había hecho las maletas y se había ido en silencio y Jensen en lugar de averiguar la verdad, lo había echado, lo había dejado sin dinero y lo había perseguido para destruir la poca paz y felicidad que había encontrado. Corrección de la declaración anterior, era peor que Pellegrino.

Jensen esperó a que Gen entrara en el coche y se dirigió a casa de Jared. Tenía mucho que compensar.

-Lo siento, Jare, lo intentaré.

***********

Jared cayó al suelo cuando recibió la poderosa bofetada que le dio Pellegrino. Los perros gruñeron pero Jared logró callarlos.

-Saca a esos chuchos de mi vista antes de que los apuñalaran hasta la muerte, -Jared llevó a los dos perros a su habitación, -no os preocupéis chicos, todo está bien.

Jared regresó a la sala de estar donde Pellegrino estaba sonriente: -Así que he oído que mi pequeña puta ha vuelto con su ex marido. No puedo consentir eso. Ya que Ackles parece quererte de nuevo y él me destruyó, me voy a desquitar con tu culo y luego le enviaré un mensaje. Tal vez te corte en pedacitos y se los lleve en una bolsa de basura a la puerta de su casa.

El aliento de Jared comenzó a acelerarse con la imagen pintada por Pellegrino, sus piernas se sentían como jalea, pero de alguna manera intentó correr hacia la puerta. Pellegrino lo detuvo antes de que pudiera alcanzarla. Jared sintió como el hombre que había destruido todo lo bueno que había en su vida le agarraba del pelo y le estrellaba la cabeza contra la pared un par de veces. Jared quedó desorientado y confundido.

-Tal vez te lleve conmigo y te folle todos los días de tu vida. Tal vez haga unas cuantas fotos, -Pellegrino empezó a bajar los pantalones de Jared, que estaba demasiado confundido y asustado, y no pudo hacer nada más que lloriquear, -y se las envíe a Ackles para enseñarle lo que se pierde.

Jared sintió que como le quitaba los pantalones y la ropa interior, dejándolo desnudo de cintura para abajo. Empezó a luchar cuando oyó que Pellegrino se bajaba la cremallera, pero esto sólo hizo reír a su violador.

-Oh, tan lindo, tratando de escapar. Pero se de buena tinta que te gusta tomar la polla de un hombre más fuerte que tu en tu pequeño coño de niño, -sin previo aviso Pellegrino empujó su polla entera dentro del culo de Jared. A pesar de la anterior follada con Jensen, Jared estaba apretado, además de seco.

Lanzó un grito que fue cubierto por la sucia mano de Pellegrino. No podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar mientras Pellegrino lo violaba una vez más. Jared sintió la sangre correr por sus muslos, todo su mitad inferior se sentía entumecida y todo el dolor que sentía parecía haberse reunido en su culo. Sólo quería que todo terminara.

-Mierda, todavía ... tan… apretado, pequeña… perra, -una eternidad más tarde, Pellegrino finalmente se corrió dentro de Jared y cayó sobre él.

Le besó de forma sucia en el cuello, lo lamió y mordió, -No puedo esperar para llevarte conmigo, ¡será tan divertido!

Pellegrino se estaba alejando de él cuando alguien gritó: -¿Qué coño estás haciendo?, ¡aléjate de él!

Un livido Jensen estaba de pie junto a la puerta.

***********

Jensen vio que la puerta del apartamento de Jared estaba abierta y se puso delante de Gen. Lo que encontró casi lo hizo vomitar y en menos de un segundo sintió una enorme ira.

-¿Qué coño estás haciendo?, ¡aléjate de él!

Jensen se dirigió hacia Pellegrino con intención de arrancarle todos y cada uno se sus miembros, cuando se detuvo abruptamente. Pellegrino tenía un cuchillo en un costado de Jared.

-Levántate estúpida puta, -Jared lloriqueó cuando Pellegrino lo hizo ponerse de pie. Jensen se sintió enfermo cuando vio la sangre y el semen cayéndole por los muslos. Lágrimas resbalándole por el rostro, sangre manando de una herida en su frente, se veía tan pequeño y con el corazón tan roto. ¡Jensen iba a _matar_ a Pellegrino!

-Deja que se vaya, hijo de puta o yo mismo te arrancaré la garganta a mordiscos.

Pellegrino tuvo el descaro de reír: -Como si tuvieras algún derecho sobre esta pequeña zorra, -lamió el cuello de Jared y Jensen vio cómo el temblor de Jared se hacía más pronunciado.

-Jay, cariño -comenzó Gen-. Trata de calmarte, la policía está en camino -y dirigiéndose a Pellegrino dijo: -Te sugiero que dejes ir a Jared ahora, a menos que quieras estar aquí cuando la policía llegue.

A lo lejos, sonaban las sirenas, Pellegrino estaba visiblemente asustado. Su rostro se contorsionó de rabia, -Si yo no puedo tenerlo, nadie puede.

Entonces la pesadilla de Jensen cobró vida. Pellegrino apuñaló a Jared en el costado. 


	11. Chapter 11

-¡NO! -Gritó Jensen negando. Corrió hacia Jared justo cuando Pellegrino lo hacía a un lado como si fuese basura. A Jensen no le importaba que Pellegrino se escapara; Sólo quería llegar hasta Jared. Jensen logró agarrarlo antes de que cayese al suelo. Suavizó la caída y se aseguró de que no terminara cayendo sobre su herida.

-Jared, hey, cariño, no te rompas ahora, hey, Jay, -Jensen gritó desesperadamente cuando vio a Jared con los ojos cerrados. Sintió una enorme sensación de alivio al ver una rendija color avellana.

-Oye, Jay, no puedes dejarme ahora, tengo que compensarte por ser un tremendo idiota. Aún tienes que darme un puñetazo o gritarme por la forma en que te he tratado. -Jensen miró la herida de Jared y se sintió enfermo al ver el cuchillo sobresaliendo. Sin embargo, sabía que no debía tocarlo, un recuerdo enterrado de algún lugar de su mente le decía que no tenía que quitar el cuchillo pues era lo único que impedía que Jared se desangrara.

-Oye, Jare, no es tan malo, estarás bien -Jensen miró hacia donde estaba Gen y se sorprendió al ver a Pellegrino inconsciente mientras que Genevieve tenía una sombría expresión de satisfacción.

-Recuérdame no enfadar a Gen, Jay, -Jared alzó la vista hacia Jensen.

-Jensen, ¿no ... no estás enfadado?

-No, -Jensen apenas podía hablar por culpa del nudo que se había formado en su garganta, -no, no estoy enfadado contigo, yo-yo, Dios, Jay, como te he tratado. - Jensen iba a continuar hasta vio el rostro confundido de Jared, -pero dejaremos eso para más tarde, ahora concéntrate en quedarte conmigo.

-Jensen, los paramédicos están aquí, -Jensen levantó la vista y vio que había tres paramédicos con una camilla. Jensen estaba un poco reacio a dejar ir a Jared, pero sabía que necesitaba ayuda. Jensen los dejó asegurar a Jared en la camilla y estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando la policía lo detuvo. Quiso gruñirles que lo dejaran ir.

-Lo siento señor, pero tenemos que tomarle declaración.

-Bien, terminemos esto, -dijo Genevieve.

Jensen vio como dos policías sacaban a un Pellegrino semi-inconsciente del apartamento. No quería nada más que arrancarle la cabeza. Dio su declaración lo más rápido posible y luego preguntó al oficial donde habían llevado a Jared.

-Está en el Mercy, por Elm St. Puedes seguirme mientras iré con la sirena puesta para que no tengas problemas con el exceso de velocidad.

-Muchas gracias, -se volvió hacia Gen, -¿Vienes?

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido: -Por supuesto que sí, idiota. Vámonos.

Fueron en silencio hasta urgencias. Jensen encontró sitio para aparcar tan rápido como pudo y prácticamente corrió hasta la recepción.

-Hola, han traído a un hombre víctima de apuñalamiento, Jared Padalecki. Me preguntaba si podría obtener alguna información sobre él.

-¿Son ustedes parientes?

-Um, ah, bueno, yo soy su ex marido, pero estamos intentando arreglarlo, -añadió rápidamente tan pronto la vio abrir la boca.

-Y yo soy su amiga. He llamado a su hermano y a su hermana pero no llegarán antes de un par de horas. Por favor, ¿puede decirnos algo? cualquier cosa.

La enfermera suspiró, -lo único que puedo decir es que lo prepararon para cirugía. Todavía está en el quirófano y no saldrá hasta dentro de un par de horas. Lo siento, pero eso es todo lo que puedo decirles. 

Jensen se acercó a las incómodas sillas y se dejó caer en una de ellas. Se llevó las manos a la cara. Esto era culpa suya. Jared estaba herido, y no sólo por culpa de Pellegrino sino también por su culpa. ¿Por qué no lo había visto? Se había preguntando _por qué_ Jared le había engañado en lugar de intentar encontrar las respuestas. Cuando encontró a Jared debió haberle preguntado, en vez de planear su venganza. Era peor que la escoria y merecía quemarse en el infierno.

Gen se sentó junto a él, -Probablemente deberías irte, su hermano y su hermana están en camino.

-No, no lo voy a dejar, no me importa lo que me hagan. Esto es culpa mía y tengo que encontrar una manera de arreglarlo, -se quedó en silencio un segundo o dos antes de preguntar, -¿qué pasa con su madre? ¿Por qué no viene?

A Jensen le pareció extraño que la señora Padalecki no estuviera en camino. Ella siempre se había preocupado por sus hijos y que Jared hubiera sido apuñalado seguro que la hacía correr hacía allí.

Gen le dirigió una mirada que sólo podía describirse como compasión e incredulidad, -¿no lo sabes?

-Saber que,-una roca se asentó en el estómago de Jensen, de alguna manera, sabía que iba a recibir malas noticias.

-Ella murió de cáncer de estómago poco más de un mes más tarde de que vuestro divorcio fuera oficial. Ha estado muerta todo este tiempo.

Jensen se levantó y caminó. Se sentía enfermo. Jared y su madre siempre habían estado muy unidos. Se amaban y Jared hablaba con su madre todos los días. Siempre encontraba tiempo para llamarla y visitarla. Ahora Jensen se enteraba de que estaba muerta. La madre de Jared no había estado cerca para ayudarlo. Había estado solo. Al menos Jensen había tenido a Misha y a Alona pero Jared no había tenido a ... nadie.

Dios, era un gilipollas. Había destruido todo lo que Jared había creado, lo había acusado de cosas que no habían sido culpa suya, lo había acosado, lo había insultado y, por último, la guinda del pastel, lo había violado.

-Dios, soy una persona horrible.

-No eres horrible, simplemente estúpido y ciego.

Jensen resopló, era una buena manera de decirlo.

-Dios, ¿por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando me viste? Si lo hubiera sabido podrían haberse evitado tantas cosas. Si sólo hubiera preguntado. Debería haber sabido que él nunca me engañaría. Si sólo ... -Jensen se apagó. No tenía sentido preguntar por qué ni imaginar caminos diferentes. La había jodido y tenía que arreglarlo.

-Gen, ¿crees que, -se lamió los labios, -¿crees que Jay me perdonará alguna vez?

Gen miró a Jensen directamente a los ojos. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante un minuto, ninguno de ellos quería romper el contacto, ambos pensando en Jared. Uno lleno de arrepentimiento, la otro con cólera por lo que le había sucedido a su dulce amigo.

Gen quería decirle, - “infierno no, Jared _nunca_ te perdonará, así que coge tu mierda y lárgate". -Pero no lo hizo. Recordaba todas las veces que vio a Jared mirar al vacío, con ojos brumosos y anhelantes. Ella había visto cómo cuando Jared hablaba de Jensen, las raras veces que lo hacía, todavía había amor y esperanza en sus ojos. Así que sí, Jared iba a perdonar a Jensen, pero eso no quería decir que ella se lo fuese a poner fácil.

-No lo sé, Jensen, le has hecho mucho daño. Tendrás que hablar con él. Desearía que no lo hiciera, pero conociéndolo, lo más probable es que lo haga. Pero, -se levantó, -te diré una cosa, Ackles. Si haces algo para herirlo, y quiero decir _cualquier_ cosa, no me importa si accidentalmente le arrancas un pelo de la cabeza, te perseguiré y te destruiré, ¿comprendido?

Jensen la miró directamente a los ojos, -Te prometo que pasaré el resto de mi vida compensándolo. Le rogaré, me arrastraré y pasaré el resto de mi vida de rodillas si eso es lo que Jared quiere. Haré lo que me pida y lo haré con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Y si te pide que te vayas? -le preguntó suavemente. Jensen sintió que su corazón se detenía y luego se rompía.

-Si me pide que me vaya, lo haré. ¿Me dolerá como el infierno? Sí, pero si eso es lo que quiere, eso es lo que haré.

Examinó el rostro de Jensen y pareció satisfecha, -Vamos, siéntate, quién sabe cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar.

Jensen asintió y se sentó en una silla. Durante todo el tiempo que esperó, Jensen siguió condenándose una y otra vez. No merecía el perdón de Jared, tal vez debería irse. Desaparecer de la vida de Jared y déjalo vivir lejos del jodido Jensen.

Jared todavía tenía a Tom. Quién sabe, podría haber habido algo entre ellos y Jensen probablemente lo había jodido. Tom parecía un buen tipo, ciertamente podría cuidar de Jared, hacerlo feliz. Dichoso; Jared merecía una vida feliz después de todo lo que había pasado, merecía paz y risas ...

Jensen estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Jeff, el hermano mayor de Jared apareció, -¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí, Ackles?

Jensen levantó la vista para encontrarse cara a cara con un furioso hermano mayor. La mierda acaba de golpear el ventilador.


	12. Chapter 12

Jensen se sintió atrapado pero no hizo nada. La cara de Jeff estaba a centímetros de la suya; sabía que probablemente debería pelear, pero en ese momento sentía que se merecía lo que le iba a pasar.

-Jeff, detente, -la voz de Meg sonó alta y clara, -Déjalo; Estamos en un hospital y estamos aquí por Jared, no para empezar una pelea con él, -la voz de la hermana menor de Jared estaba llena de desdén cuando pronunció la palabra “él”. Jensen ni siquiera intentó fingir que no sabía de quién estaba hablando.

-Jeff, déjalo ¿no ves lo que va a pasar?, -Jensen miró por encima del hombro de Jeff y vio que había dos guardias de seguridad caminando directamente hacia ellos. Jeff también los vio y dejó a Jensen.

-Señor, voy a tener que pedirle que salga fuera, esto es un hospital, no se puede pelear aquí.

-Entiendo, señor -dijo Jeff mirando a Jensen-, pero me gustaría que lo echaran de aquí, no lo quiero cerca de mi hermano.

-No podemos. Cuando el paciente se despierte, si no lo quiere aquí, entonces podremos echarlo. Si ambos tienen un problema, salgan fuera, lejos de los pacientes y los familiares.

Jeff asintió y caminó por el pasillo. Jensen miró a Gen y a Meg. Meg parecía enfadada, parecía que quisiera patearle en las pelotas. Gen lo miraba con lástima; Por alguna razón eso lo asustó más que la mirada que Meg. Jensen siguió a Jeff por el pasillo.

Jensen mantuvo la distancia y siguió a Jeff fuera del hospital, lejos de las plazas de aparcamiento. Fueron al otro lado de la calle, a un pequeño parque. Era pasada la una de la madrugada y no había nadie alrededor. Jeff se detuvo de repente, se dio la vuelta y le soltó un puñetazo en la cara, con fuerza. Jensen pudo saborear la sangre en su boca. Estaba bastante seguro de que tenía el labio roto.

-Lo mereces, -Jeff le golpeó de nuevo, esta vez en el ojo derecho. Sí, eso iba a ser visible mañana.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Ackles? ¡No tienes derecho a estar con mi hermano! ¿No has hecho ya suficiente?

-Mira, me doy cuenta de que estás enfadado y quieres sacarme toda la mierda a golpes. Lo entiendo pero, no puedo irme, todavía no. No hasta que al menos me disculpe con Jared. Es lo menos que puedo hacer y si me dice que ya no quiere verme ... Bueno, me iré y nunca volveré a verlo.

-Le hiciste daño, me lo dijo Gen. Lo has estado acosando, una y otra vez, haciendo de su vida un infierno, tú ... básicamente lo violaste y ¡¿piensas que una disculpa será suficiente, idiota?!

-No, no creo que sea suficiente, -gritó, -pero tengo que hacer algo, tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo bien. Puedes sacarme la mierda a golpes, puedes amenazar con matarme, demonios, podrías intentarlo ahora mismo, pero por lo menos le debo una disculpa.

Jeff se acercó a Jensen y luego lo empujó, -La manera en la que puedes disculparte es marchándote. Ya le has causado suficiente dolor. ¿Te has preguntado por qué, casualmente, en el mismo momento en el que apareciste en su puerta, Pellegrino también lo hizo?

Jensen tuvo uno reacción tardía. Era verdad, Pellegrino no había molestado a Jared en todo este tiempo ¿y de repente aparecia? Jensen sintió que toda la sangre se le congelaba en las venas. ¿Había llevado a Pellegrino a las puertas de Jared? ¿Había sido culpa suya que ese monstruo hubiera encontrado y violado a Jared de nuevo? Jensen se sintió enfermo.

-Si no te vas, te quiero lejos de mí y de mi hermana. Una vez Jared despierte, si dice que no quiere verte, quiero que te vayas de su vida y de la nuestra para siempre, ¿entendido Ackles?

Jensen asintió, no había mucho más que pudiera hacer. Observó cómo Jeff se alejaba. Jensen no podía moverse, no sabía qué pensar. Tal vez sería mejor que se marchara y dejara que Jared comenzara de nuevo sin tener que lidiar con Jensen. Se lo merecía, porque Dios sabía que iba a tener suficiente con lo que había pasado hoy sin tener que lidiar con Jensen, el hombre que lo había herido y violado.

Jensen encontró un banco y se dejó caer en el. No tenía la energía suficiente para sentarse como una persona normal. Dejó caer la cabeza, la vergüenza pesaba demasiado. Jensen se quedó en la misma posición, dejando que el frío aire de la noche pellizcara su piel expuesta, condenándose por lo que le había hecho a Jared. No se movió durante horas. El sol empezaba a aparecer en el horizonte cuando sintió que el aire se movía a su alrededor. Levantó la vista y vio a Gen sentada a su lado.

-Jared ha salido de cirugía. Ha ido bien, pero lo han llevado a la UCI, para vigilarlo y asegurarse de que nada va mal, -Jensen sintió que se le quitaba un peso de encima.

-Todavía no se ha despertado, pero Meg y Jeff se han quedado en la habitación,-Jensen no dijo nada, dejando que el silencio colgara entre ellos. ¿Qué podía decir? No iba a defenderse, no quería. Era culpable. Jensen ya se había convencido de que tenía que marcharse. Todo el mundo tenía razón. Había sido culpa suya que hiriesen a Jared; Lo más probable era que hubiera conducido a Pellegrino hasta él.

Jared se merecía un descanso. Tenía a Gen, a sus hermanos ...a Tom. Tenía más que suficiente apoyo y definitivamente no necesitaba al imbécil de su ex-marido que lo había jodido. Jensen estaba a punto de levantarse para marcharse cuando un par de llaves tintinearon frente a su cara.

Jensen las miró, confundido, -Son las llaves del apartamento de Jared. Los perros necesitan atención, no podemos dejarlos solos. No tienes donde quedarte y yo necesito ir a casa y prepararme para ir a trabajar. No puedo cuidar de ellos. Ya sabes cómo es Jared cuando se trata de esos chuchos.

-Sí, es muy protector, -cogió las llaves, todavía confundido y levantó la vista hacia Gen mientras se levantaba.

-Mira, no digo que no tengas culpa, porque la tienes, pero no todo es culpa tuya. Quizás un veinticinco por ciento. Todavía estoy enfadada contigo y una parte de mí quiere perseguirte con una horca y una antorcha hasta echarte de la ciudad, pero eso no es algo que yo tenga que decidir, es decisión de Jared . Además, he tenido tiempo para enfriarme y pensar, y tú también eres una víctima de todo esto. No me malinterpretes, todavía eres un cabrón, que aterrorizó y le hizo imposible la vida a Jared, pero si él te perdona y te trae de nuevo a su vida, no voy a detenerlo. Sólo, que esta vez, trátalo bien. Y también, se paciente. Después de todo, ... Bueno, no será fácil y si alguien quiere estar con él, tendrán que comprometerse y tener paciencia.

Jensen asintió con la cabeza, -Si Jared me perdona y me quiere de vuelta en su vida seré para él todo lo que necesita y más, lo prometo.

-De acuerdo, eso es todo lo que te pido. Jeff y Meg se iran a las dos. Tienen otras cosas que hacer. Si quieres visitar a Jared, será mejor que vengas a las tres o algo así -Gen se alejó y Jensen la miró hasta que desapareció de su vista.

***********

Jensen abrió lentamente la puerta del apartamento de Jared. Había llamado a los oficiales y les había preguntado si podía entrar. Ellos le habían dado el visto bueno. Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, fue atacado por dos perros. Le lamieron la cara y luego bajaron. Olfatearon alrededor de sus pies, salieron al pasillo y luego lo miraron como esperando algo, lloriqueando.

-Hey chicos, apuesto a que estáis buscando a Jared. Bueno, no os preocupéis, él va a regresar, está herido y necesita quedarse en el hospital un tiempo, -se agachó y les rascó detrás de las orejas, -supongo que tendréis que aguantarme un tiempo.

Jensen fue a la cocina a buscar la comida de los perros. Una vez la encontró y los alimentó, comenzó a mirar de verdad el lugar que conformaba la vida de Jared. Parecía ... Vacío. Como una de esas habitaciones que sirven de modelo para las fotos que se ponen en los folletos. No parecía que alguien viviera aquí.

Jensen entró en la habitación de Jared y encontró cinco cajas pequeñas. Inspeccionó una y leyó _ropa: pantalones, vaqueros, sudaderas._ El resto de las cajas eran más ropa de Jared y utensilios de cocina. Jared planeaba irse. Jensen sintió que una ola de tristeza lo golpeaba. Todas las pertenencias de Jared cabían en cinco cajas pequeñas. Eso era triste.

Cuando él y Jared vivían juntos, Jared siempre encontraba pequeños adornos para poner en la casa, una costumbre que había heredado de su madre. Cuando tuvieron su casa, Jared fue durante un mes a cada venta de garaje de la que se enteró en busca de figuritas y extrañas estatuas para poner en la casa. Jensen lo había llamado en broma Mr. Hoarder, pero siempre lo acompañaba. Jared parecía tener un don para encontrar las cosas correctas y hacer la casa más suya. Después del divorcio, Jensen había roto, borracho, todos los pequeños adornos que Jared había colocado tan minuciosamente y con tanto amor. Todos menos uno…

Ahora, sin embargo, no había nada. Ningún toque personal de Jared, ninguna pintura, nada. Todo era básico. Un sofá, un televisor, una silla, una pequeña mesa de café y la cama en la habitación. Ni siquiera tenía una mesa de comedor. Jensen sintió que su cuerpo golpeaba el sofá con fuerza; Un sofá grumoso que tenía muelles que se le clavaban en el trasero. Todo era culpa suya. Debería haber sabido que algo andaba mal, pero había estada ciego y estúpido. Jared era excesivamente leal, pero él había decidido ignorar todo lo que sabía y había decidido culparlo por toda su miseria. Mientras tanto, Jared estaba lidiando con algo mucho peor. Jensen enterró la cara entre las manos -¡Joder!

***********

A las tres y media, Jensen entraba por la puerta del hospital, un perro de peluche en una mano y un ramo de caléndulas rojas, amarillas y naranjas en la otra. A Jared le gustaban las caléndulas. Después de preguntar por el número de habitación de Jared, Jensen sintió que sus piernas se volvían de plomo cuanto más se acercaba a su destino.

¿Y si Jared todavía estaba dormido y Jensen no tenía oportunidad de hablar con él? ¿Y si no lo estaba? ¿Y si en el momento en que lo viera Jared decidía echarlo? ¿Y si…?

Jensen había llegado al cuarto de Jared. Respiró hondo y se endureció. Abrió la puerta lentamente y metió dentro la cabeza. Unos ojos avellana lo miraron.

***********

Jared estaba aburrido y con dolor. Sabía que no se estaba volviendo loco por lo que había pasado debido a que los medicamentos todavía estaban haciendole efecto. En el momento en el que ya lo no estuvieran, sabía que iba a enloquecer. De momento, sólo quería que algo sucediera.

Como si fuera una señal, la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente y un par de hermosos ojos verdes lo miraron intensamente. Ojos que contenían dolor. Eso no estaba bien, esos ojos nunca deberían reflejar dolor. Sólo amor, risas y felicidad.

-Jen, -Jared no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que más adelante tendría problemas. Por ejemplo por dejarse follar por Pellegrino mientras estaban casados y dejar que sucediera de nuevo después de haber tenido relaciones sexuales con Jensen. Pero de momento no le importaba. Sabía que mientras estuviera acostado en una cama de hospital Jensen no le gritaría y ni lo llamaría estúpido, puta ... puta.

-Hey, Jay, estás despierto. Te he traído un perro de peluche, hasta que puedas ver a los tuyos. No te preocupes, ya los he alimentado y los he llevado a dar un paseo, -Jared sonrió, había estado preocupado por ellos, -y te he traído estas flores.

Jared sonrió más, ¡amaba las caléndulas! Siempre iluminaban una habitación con sus cálidos y brillantes colores, -Has recordado lo mucho que me gustan

-Lo recuerdo todo sobre ti, Jay, -Jared alzó la vista hacia la suave y cálida voz de Jensen. Sus ojos reflejaban tanta calidez y, aunque probablemente lo estuviera imaginando, amor. No, eso no podía ser verdad.

Hubo un momento de silencio en la habitación y luego Jensen lo rompió, -Jay, tengo tanto por lo que pedir disculpas. La forma en que te traté, tú ... yo ... te he jodido durante tanto tiempo.

Jared estaba confundido, -No hay nada que perdonar, Jensen, -Jared vio la devastación reflejarse en el rostro y la mirada de Jensen antes de que su expresión cambiase a una totalmente en blanco.

-Oh, bien, voy a marcharme, -se volvió y Jared entró en pánico.

-No, espera, -Jensen se volvió, -No puedo perdonarte porque no hay nada por lo que tengas que disculparte.

Jensen pareció sorprendido y luego se echó a llorar. Jared no sabía lo que había hecho mal.


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

-No puedo perdonarte porque no hay nada por lo que tengas que disculparte,-en el momento en que Jensen escuchó esas palabras, sintió un profundo corte en su corazón. Dios, ¿cómo podía Jared decir eso y con tanta convicción? Jensen era culpable y Jared probablemente se culpaba a sí mismo. No pudo evitar las lágrimas y los sollozos desgarradores que escaparon un segundo después.

-Jensen, ¿hice algo mal?, preguntó Jared, preocupado.

-Dios, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? No has hecho nada malo. Yo soy el ... -Jensen no sabía qué decir, bueno, si era honesto, todavía no podía decir sus pecados en voz alta, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Se acercó a Jared y tomando su mano izquierda, la que estaba sin la vía, la besó.

Jared miró a Jensen, confundido. Jensen se puso de rodillas, -Jared Padalecki, te pido perdón, sé que no me culpas por nada, y eso es porque eres demasiado bueno y me he aprovechado de eso. Dios, lo que hice ... Si me dices que me vaya ahora mismo y no quieres volver a verme, lo entenderé Jay.

-No, no quiero que te vayas.

-¿Por qué?, -preguntó, porque Jensen realmente necesitaba saber, -Jared, básicamente te he violado, no soy mejor que Pellegrino. -

-No, no digas eso. ¡Eres un millón de veces mejor que ese bastardo! Por favor, no pienses así de ti mismo.

Jensen se levantó y besó a Jared en la frente, sólo un pequeño beso, -Eres demasiado bueno y clemente, Jay.

Jared soltó una débil sonrisa: -No es culpa tuya –susurró. -No sabias toda la historia.  

Jensen observó cómo Jared trataba de mantenerse despierto, pero la conversación le había costado mucho esfuerzo. Jensen sonrió suavemente y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Duerme, Jay, volveré mañana, ¿ok?.

Jared pareció espabilarse un poco: -No te vayas, por favor

-Tengo que hacerlo Jay, tu familia no quiere verme y tengo la sensación de que aparecerán pronto. No creo que sea bueno para tu salud vernos discutir.

-No me importa, -dijo, -Quiero que te que…des.

Jensen se echó a reír, -Apenas puedes mantenerte despierto y no me echarás de menos mientras duermes.

Jared le puso su mejor mirada de cachorro y Jensen se encontró diciendo, -¿qué tal si me quedo hasta que te duermas?, ¿de acuerdo?

Jared asintió con la cabeza. Cinco minutos más tarde Jared seguía luchando para no dormirse, -Jay, necesitas descansar. Te han apuñalado y ... bueno, ya lo sabes.

-Quieres decir violado.

Jensen tragó saliva, -Sí, eso; Descansa, cariño.

-¿Y si no estás aquí cuando despierte?

-Volveré mañana, te lo prometo. Ahora, ¿qué tal si llamo a una enfermera para que te den material del bueno y puedas dormir?

Jared asintió a regañadientes. Jensen sonrió y pulsó el botón de llamada. Unos segundos más tarde, una enfermera mayor con expresión maternal entró en la habitación. Sonrió un poco cuando vio los ojos de Jared caídos.

-Bueno, parece que alguien está luchando contra el sueño. ¿Qué tal si te despides y te ayudo a dormir?

Jared no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque la enfermera hundió una jeringa en la vía.

-Duerme bien, Jay, -Jensen le dio a Jared un último beso en la frente y con el corazón pesado salió de la habitación.

***********

Justo cuando Jensen estaba saliendo del hospital vio a Meg, la hermana menor de Jared, entrando. Ambos se quedaron congelados cuando sus ojos se encontraron y ella inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

-Te lo juro, Ackles, si le has hecho algo, te rompo la cara.

-No le he hecho nada, sólo hablamos. No quería que me fuera hasta que se durmiera, así que me quedé un rato más.

-Humph, déjame adivinar, le has dado una patética disculpa y Jared es tan bueno con todo el mundo que te ha perdonado.

Jensen se rascó la nuca, incómodo, -Uh, sí, básicamente.

-Hmm, -su mirada estaba haciendo que Jensen deseara desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra, -Escucha, Ackles, yo no te odio, Jared todavía te ama, y Jeff, bueno, él tendrá que superarlo. Pero sólo porque no te odie no significa que no esté cabreada por lo que hiciste hace poco. Entiendo que te volviste loco, y le pedí a Jared que te dijera la verdad cada vez que lo encontraba llorando, así que no te culpo por eso.

-Jared tampoco tiene la culpa, -dijo Jensen.

Meg asintió, -No, no la tiene. Todos sabemos quien tiene la culpa. Dicho esto, cuando apareciste de nuevo deberías haber hablado con él y no empezar a señalarle con el dedo y tener relaciones sexuales con él.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un tiempo, de pie, allí en el medio del pasillo. Finalmente, Meg rompió el silencio.

-No voy a detenerte si esto es lo que Jared realmente quiere, pero te advierto, no te atrevas a hacerle daño.

Jensen tragó saliva ante su expresión, ella no tuvo que decir 'o sino', Jensen sabía con sólo la mirada que estaba enviando que prefería no saber qué le haría.

-Te lo prometo, no le haré daño 

Meg pareció satisfecha y asintió. Empezó a alejarse cuando se dio la vuelta, -Te sugiero que te vayas en cuanto puedas, Jeff está en camino.

Jensen no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces.

***********

Jensen entró en el apartamento de Jared después de sacar a los perros para su paseo de la tarde. Ambos chuchos fueron inmediatamente hasta su tazón de comida, -Está bien, está bien, coméis como máquinas.

Alimentó a los perros y se sentó en el sofá. Incluso con las luces del apartamento encendidas parecía como si tuviese una sombra encima. Jensen no lo pensó. Sacó el móvil y llamó a Alona.

No había terminado de sonar el primer tono cuando Alona cogió: -Jensen, por fin, ¿qué está pasando?, hace dos días que no me llamas.

¿Habían pasado sólo dos días?

-Sí, lo siento, he estado ... ocupado, -dijo fríamente.

-Jensen, ¿qué pasa? Sé que has contactado con Jared, ¿has decidido renunciar a tus ridículos planes de venganza?

Jensen rompió a llorar.


	14. Chapter 14

Jared se despertó y encontró a su hermana sentada a su lado; Su hermano mayor estaba al pie de la cama leyendo su historial médico. Había pasado una semana desde que Jared había visto a Jensen y al principio, se sintió decepcionado y asustado. Jensen había decidido que Jared no valía la pena, pensó, pero entonces Gen se lo explicó. Jensen le estaba dando espacio. Cuando se lo dijo no le gustó, pero ahora, una semana después, le estaba agradecido.

Jared no lo sabía, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en su futuro, en su vida, en su ... relación con Jensen. Jensen. El hombre al que amaba, el hombre a quien hirió, el hombre que le hizo daño. Jared había tratado de que lo entendiera cuando dijo que no era culpa de Jensen. Jared le había mentido, le había engañado y luego lo había dejado sin ninguna explicación. Pero ahora que Jensen estaba ausente tenía la cabeza más clara. No creía que una relación entre ellos funcionara. Al menos no todavía. Ambos cargaban con demasiada culpa, ambos necesitaban encontrar el camino a través de sus sentimientos. Sería muy difícil llevar la relación adelante si tuvieran que ir como si caminasen sobre huevos. 

Jared miró las caléndulas que Jensen le había traído; Estaban empezando a marchitarse. Las miró, perdido en sus pensamientos. Así que se sorprendió cuando oyó resoplar a su hermano mayor. Jared lo miró con un interrogante en la mirada.

Parecía enfadado, -¿Por qué tienes esas cosas todavía? Están muertas, de todos modos; Digo que es hora de tirarlas.

-No, Jensen las compró para mí y me gustan.

El rostro de Jeff se volvió aún más oscuro ante la mención del nombre de Jensen y Jared sinceramente temió a su hermano mayor.

-Ese mierda no ha venido, ni te ha visto en una semana y dice que todavía te ama y quiere que le perdones. Debería estar aquí de rodillas las veinticuatro horas, los siete días de la semana pidiéndotelo.

-Le he perdonado ya, Jeff, deja de planteártelo. Además, sólo me da espacio. Algo que tú no has hecho. Puedo cuidarme de mí mismo, no necesito que te quedes aquí todo el día jodiéndome sobre Jensen y sobre cómo debería irme contigo.

-¿Crees que te voy a dejar en paz? ¿Después de todo lo que pasó? Deberías haberme escuchado la primera vez que te dije que te mudases. Todo esto podría haberse evitado si hubieras venido conmigo. ¡Tal vez entonces no te hubieran violado dos veces! 

-¡Jeff! -Meg gritó, enfadada, -¡cierra la boca o sal de aquí! Jared ya ha pasado bastante sin que su familia lo agobie.

Jared sorbió por la nariz, tratando de contener las lágrimas, -Está bien, Meg, es cierto de todos modos.

-¡No, no lo es! ¡Estoy cansada de que la gente te culpe por algo sobre lo que no tenías control, incluido tú mismo! Y tú -se volvió hacia Jeff-, sigues diciendo que no quieres a Jensen porque hirió a Jared. Primero, no es tu problema. Jared es un hombre adulto que puede cuidar de sí mismo. Lo que le sucedió no fue culpa suya. Ahora deja de quejarte y rondar a su alrededor porque, a diferencia de ti, Jensen ha sido lo bastante considerado como para darle _espacio_ a Jared para que pueda pensar.

-Y Jensen, -Jensen acababa de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Jared con un nuevo ramo de caléndulas para Jared y se detuvo cuando se encontró cara a cara con un enfadada Meg que lo miraba, -La próxima vez que quieras darle a Jared espacio lo llamas o vienes y se lo dices, en lugar de hacer que otras personas traigan el mensaje. Vamos Jeff, vamos a darles un poco de _espacio_ y como te oiga quejarte, te voy a poner las pilas.

Meg miró a Jensen con cara de "Te estaré vigilando" y salió de la habitación con un sumiso Jeff detrás. Habría sido divertido ver, como un hombre tan alto como Jeff seguía a su hermana más joven y más baja si no fuera por el hecho de que Meg había asustado a Jensen. La puerta se cerró silenciosamente detrás de él y Jensen se volvió para mirar a Jared.

-¿A que ha venido todo eso?

-Nada, -Jared trató de borrar las lágrimas perdidas, esperando que Jensen no se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa, Jay?

-Nada, -repitió, -¿Me has traído más flores?

-Uh, sí, -Jensen permitió que Jared cambiara de tema, -Me imaginé que las que había comprado a principios de semana comenzarían a marchitarse.

Jensen fue al jarrón, sacó las flores viejas y puso las nuevas. Las arrojó a la basura y luego se volvió hacia Jared. Parecía estar mejor que la última vez que lo había visto. Sus mejillas tenían color, no tenía tubos en el brazo y sus ojos estaban brillantes y claros.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Jay?

-Mejor, los médicos dicen que podré marcharme en cuatro días si prometo tomármelo con calma.

-¡Eso es increíble, Jay!

-Sí, -Jared se lamió los labios; Jensen se sintió mal al sentir que su pene se contraía mientras Jared estaba acostado en una cama, recuperándose. -Si te pregunto algo, ¿contestarás sinceramente?

-Por supuesto, Jared -respondió con profunda convicción en su voz.

-¿Qué ha sucedido con Pellegrino?, mis hermanos no me lo dirán -susurró.

La garganta de Jensen se cerró, -Está en la cárcel, Jay, no tienes que preocuparte por él.

Jensen vio a Jared relajarse un poco. ¿Cómo Jeff y Meg podían guardarse eso? Quién sabe lo preocupado que estaba Jared pensando que Pellegrino podía aparecer en cualquier momento para matarlo.

-Va a estar en la cárcel mucho tiempo, Jay.

Jared resopló, -Sí, hasta que sus amigos de la mafia lo saquen.

Jensen parpadeó, -Jared, la mafia ha cortando lazos con Pellegrino. No tiene absolutamente ningún apoyo. ¿No lo sabías?

Jared se echó a reír. No paraba y eso preocupó a Jensen. La máquina que medía los latidos de su corazón se estaba volviendo loca. Justo cuando Jensen pulsaba el botón de llamada, la risa de Jared se convirtió en lágrimas.

-Jay, ¿qué pasa? habla conmigo, -Jensen quería saber que pasaba. Pronto, Jeff, Megan y una enfermera entraron en la habitación.

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí? -preguntó Jeff.

-No sé, le dije que Pellegrino estaba encerrado y que ya no tenía ningún apoyo de la mafia y se echó a reír. Luego, antes de que entrarais, empezó... -Jensen agitó las manos entre ellos y Jared.

-Tendremos que darle un relajante. Si sigue riéndose o llorando así podría hacerse daño y reabrir los puntos de sutura, -la enfermera metió la aguja en la vía de Jared y un minuto después este había dejado de llorar y la tensión había abandonado su cuerpo completamente.

-Jeff, Meg, ¿puedo hablar con Jensen a solas, por favor?, -Jared había hecho una pregunta, pero sonaba como si fuera una demanda. Ambos hermanos asintieron y salieron de la habitación con la enfermera detrás de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa, Jay?

Jared se retorció un poco y respiró hondo. -Quiero hablar de nuestro futuro.

Jensen sintió que su corazón latía acelerado, _así_ _es_ , pensó.

-No tenemos que hablar de eso ahora mismo, Jared.

-No, sí tenemos, -Jared respiró hondo de nuevo, -realmente quiero un futuro para nosotros dos. Quiero estar contigo otra vez, pero no creo que debamos intentarlo ahora mismo. Han pasado muchas cosas desde el divorcio, heh, desde antes del divorcio y siento que ambos necesitamos nuestro espacio. Especialmente tú, en caso de que tú…, -Jensen vio la garganta de Jared subiendo y bajando -especialmente si cambias de opinión.

-No lo haré, Jay, lo prometo.

-Dices eso ahora porque estoy acostado en una cama de hospital.

Jensen no contestó, sólo tenía que demostrarle a Jared que estaba aquí para él a largo plazo, no importaba cuánto tiempo pudiese tardar.

-Por cierto, hoy ha llamado una señora. Algo sobre si querías todavía la cabaña.

-Oh, eh, sí, eso. ¿Ha dejado algún mensaje?

-Uh, le dije que la llamarías en unos días, que habías tenido un accidente. Dijo que lo entendía y que esperaría. Jared, ¿qué es todo eso?

-Voy a, -bostezó, -Te lo diré más tarde, ahora mismo ... estoy cansado.

Jensen quería saber, sentía que iba a perder a Jared de una forma u otra, pero también sabía que necesitaba descansar. Lo besó en la frente y estaba a punto de irse cuando Jared habló.

-¿Volverás mañana? Te explicaré lo de la cabaña. No planeo irme durante mucho tiempo esta vez pero creo que necesito tiempo para ...

Jared se detuvo antes de poder terminar la frase. Jensen salió de la habitación con un poco de aprensión creciendo en su estómago.


	15. Chapter 15

Cinco días más tarde Jared se puso la ropa lentamente. Jensen estaba allí con los brazos extendidos por si acaso necesitaba ayuda; No fue necesario. Jensen observó cómo Jared se tumbaba de espaldas en la cama, cansado y sin aliento sólo por el hecho de cambiarse de ropa. Quería decirle que se quedara en el hospital, al menos, una semana más pero sabía que Jared no quería. Una vez decidía una cosa, rara vez cambiaba de opinión. 

Jensen frunció el ceño. Al día siguiente del pequeño ataque de pánico, había vuelto a aparecer y Jared le había explicado algunas cosas. Como por ejemplo, que tan pronto pudiera, iba a encerrarse en una cabaña en medio del desierto de Nebraska. A Jensen no le gustaba. Jared había sido apuñalado y exprimido, emocionalmente hablando y probablemente necesitaba un buen terapeuta. Lo que no necesitaba era estar solo, donde la ciudad más cercana estaba como a dos horas en coche. Si ni siquiera tenía coche. Jensen frunció el ceño. _Nota mental, comprarle a Jared un coche._

Aunque a Jensen no le gustaba la idea, no había dicho nada. Tanto su hermano, como su hermana y también Gen se habían enfadado cuando se enteraron de los planes que tenía y habían intentado que se quedara con sobornos, amenazas y súplicas. Jensen no había dicho nada porque, aunque le dolía, lo entendía. Jared necesitaba tiempo apartado de todo el mundo. Necesitaba estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Jensen conocía el sentimiento. No veía la diferencia entre Jared aislándose del mundo en medio de la nada a cuando él se encerró en casa a beber hasta morir. Al menos Jared no iba a hacer nada perjudicial para su salud.

-Jensen, puedo oírte pensar. Para.

Jensen se acercó a Jared y le besó en la frente, -Lo siento, amor, supongo que estoy un poco preocupado, -el silencio reinó por un momento, -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, un poco dolorido, pero bueno.

Jensen acarició el cabello de Jared, -Eso está bien, nene, pero tal vez ... deberías… -Jared abrió un ojo y miró directamente a Jensen, -tal vez deberías quedarte un poco más, -se apresuró a decir.

Jared suspiró y trató de sentarse, Jensen lo ayudó para que no tuviera que hacer mucho esfuerzo y no apartó su mano de su espalda.

-Jensen, sé que estás preocupado pero estoy bien. No iré a la cabaña hasta que el médico me diga que estoy completamente bien. No tengo que quedarme aquí, solo hacerme revisiones periódicas ... Aunque tuviera que quedarme, no puedo, -volvió sus ojos tristes hacia él, -por favor, entiéndeme.

Jensen asintió. Sabía lo que quería decir Jared. Cuando él había estado en rehabilitación había sentido que le quitaban toda capacidad de decisión. Había sido por su propio bien, pero se fue en cuanto pudo. Para Jared, que había perdido casi todo en la vida, estar atrapado en un hospital, vigilado por todo el mundo, tenía que ser un infierno.

-Lo entiendo, Jare. De verdad lo hago, -besó la frente de Jared una vez más. -Entonces, ¿estás listo para salir de aquí?

Por primera vez desde que podía recordar, Jared lanzó una enorme y genuina sonrisa que iluminó su rostro. Jensen no pudo evitar responderle con una de las suyas.

***********

Llevó un rato sacar a Jared del hospital, ir a su casa y luego subir las escaleras del edificio de apartamentos. Cuando llegaron, Jared estaba sudoroso, jadeando y cansado. Jensen lo llevó directamente a su habitación y lo dejó tumbado. Ambos perros los seguían, ansiosos, lloriqueando para que Jared les prestara atención. Se subieron a la cama y cuando Jensen estaba a punto de echarlos, Jared asintió.

-Hey chicos, me habéis echado de menos, -le contestaros dos largas lenguas que le lamieron la cara, -De acuerdo, de acuerdo, chicos, -se rió, -se que me extrañasteis ¿Fuisteis buenos con papá Jensen?

Ambos perros ladraron dos veces. Jensen no pudo evitar sonreír: -Se han portado bien, los llevé a pasear y me aseguré de que se alimentaran. Están bien educados.

Jared sonrió, -Buen chico, buena chica.

Ambas colas se menearon con fuerza. Jared los dejó en la cama unos minutos más antes de echarlos. Estaba a punto de colapsar, Jensen podía verlo, así que le consiguió los medicamentos para el dolor y lo acostó.

-No te vayas, Jen, por favor.

-No me voy a ir, me voy a quedar hasta que venga Gen para que no estés solo y luego regresaré a mi habitación de hotel, -bueno, a buscar una nueva habitación de hotel

-No -dijo con petulancia-, no quiero a Gen, te quiero a ti aquí.

-Jared, creo que es mejor que nos demos un poco de espacio. Gen te cuidará, lo sé y lo sabes.

Hubo un silencio y Jensen pensó que Jared se había dormido. Estaba a punto de irse cuando oyó un murmullo.

-¿Qué?, Jay, no puedo oírte.

-Sólo quiero estar cerca de ti. Sé que es mejor que estemos un tiempo separados para que podamos ordenar nuestros pensamientos para que cuando volvamos estemos bien y podamos tener una relación mejor, esta vez, pero ahora me duele y tengo miedo y quiero que mi mejor amigo, mi marido, mi amor esté cerca de mi. Por favor, por favor, no me dejes solo, -susurró la última parte.

-No lo haré, Jay.

Jensen se subió a la cama colocándose detrás de Jared, haciendo la cucharita, rodeándolo con cuidado, consciente de sus heridas. Pronto, ambos hombres cayeron en un sueño profundo.

***********

Jensen se despertó antes que Jared y preparó la cena. También había hablado con Alona para que le enviara algo que había sido suyo y de Jared. Lo único que había sobrevivido tras su furia alcohólica. Jen estaba a punto de despertar a Jared cuando lo vio salir de la habitación, pálido y tembloroso.

-Jared, deberías haberme llamado, todavía estás demasiado herido como para caminar solo, -reprendió.

Jensen ayudó a Jared a volver a la cama. Se volvió para traer la sopa que había hecho cuando oyó que Jared murmuraba, -Pensaba que te habías ido.

Jensen se dio la vuelta, -Jay, dije que me quedaría. Además, aunque me fuera, te lo habría dicho primero y habría llamado a alguien para que viniera y se quedara contigo.

Jared alzó la vista y miró a los ojos de Jensen antes de dejar caer su mirada; Jensen vio la vergüenza detrás de ellos. Eso lo molestó.

-¿Qué pasa, Jared?

Jared se mordió los labios y mantuvo la mirada baja. Después de unos minutos de silencio Jensen suspiró, -recuerda, estoy aquí. Puede que haya sido un idiota o algo peor, pero ahora estoy aquí hasta que quieras que me vaya.

Se levantó y besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Jared. -Voy a traerte la cena. He hecho sopa de pollo, como cuando estabas resfriado.

Jared guardó silencio y Jensen salió a buscar la sopa. Se preguntaba qué estaba pasando por la mente de Jared. No había mucho que pudiera hacer, excepto estar allí y darle comida y medicinas.

Jared escuchó los pasos de Jensen retirándose. Deseaba desaparecer. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla. Pellegrino lo estaba violando, pero en su pesadilla, Jensen también estaba allí. Jensen lo insultaba mientras lo violaban.

_"Inútil, eres un coño inútil que se merece todo lo malo que te ha pasado. ¿De verdad pensabas que alguna vez querría volver contigo? Espero que te mueras, puta"_

Jared se tapó oídos tratando de ahogar el sueño, pero sabía que estaba en su mente. Empezó a golpearse la cabeza con los puños.

-Bien, Jay, te he traído la cena, ¿qué pasa? -Jensen se acercó a Jared y colocó la bandeja en la parte superior del pequeño aparador junto a la cama.

Jared se secó las lágrimas, -Nada, es una estupidez.

Jensen cogió la mano de Jared que no pudo evitar sollozar más. ¿Por qué Jensen seguía aquí? Jared era un perdedor al que habían violado varias veces. Había traicionado a Jensen, lo había dejado, y luego casi lo habían matado y aquí estaba él, trayéndole la cena en lugar de huir con disgusto.

-Esto no es 'nada' Jay, dime qué está mal o si quieres que llame a otra persona, ¿quizás a Meg o a Gen?

Jared negó con la cabeza. No quería a nadie más que a Jensen. Incluso cuando se sentía indigno de su afecto y su amor, todavía lo anhelaba como el bastardo egoísta que era. Debería haberle dicho a Jensen que se fuera para que pudiera hacer su propia vida, lejos de la ruina que era Jared.

-Jared, no te estarás, -respiró hondo, -no te estarás _culpando_ por lo que pasó, ¿verdad?

Jared apartó la mirada; fue toda la respuesta que Jensen necesitaba.

-Oh Jay, ven aquí, -Jensen envolvió los brazos alrededor de Jared y Jared no pudo contener las lágrimas. Debería alejarse de Jensen; Se hundió en sus brazos. El silencio reinó durante un tiempo antes de que Jensen se apartara primero. Jared se sintió decepcionado.

-¿Mejor?

Jared asintió, -¿Crees que puedes comer?

Otro movimiento de cabeza; Jensen frunció el ceño, -No vas a asentir todo el rato, ¿verdad?

Jared estaba a punto de asentir no cuando abrió la boca, -No.

-Está bien, -Jensen tomó la sopa que ahora estaba tibia y se la dio a Jared.

Jared comió en silencio mientras Jensen le observaba. Terminó en un tiempo récord y puso la bandeja a un lado. Jensen la cogió enseguida y la llevó al fregadero. Jared se tomó ese tiempo para pensar.

No se había puesto en contacto con Jensen para decirle la verdad porque trataba de protegerlo.

Pellegrino había amenazado con matar a Jensen si alguna vez le hablaba después del divorcio, así que Jared se había aislado. Ahora sabía que eso no había servido para nada; Pellegrino ya no tenía poder en la Mafia. No tenía amigos en posiciones importantes. Jared suspiró reprimiendo las lágrimas. No advirtió que Jensen había entrado hasta que vio algunas pastillas y un vaso de agua.

-¿Qué pasa, Jay? Por favor háblame. Si no quieres, podemos conseguir un terapeuta o algo así. No puedes mantener toda esta mierda embotellada, no puedo soportar verte infeliz.

Jared tomó las píldoras y bebió el agua. Subió las mantas hasta el mentón. Oyó que Jensen suspiraba y temió que se fuera o que no durmiera con él esa noche. Jared sintió que la cama se hundía detrás de él y se sintió un poco más ligero.

-Podría haberte contado todo, -Jared sintió que Jensen se tensaba, -pero Pellegrino te había amenazado. Dijo que si alguna vez abría la bocaza, conseguiría que sus amigos de la Mafia te mataran delante de mí. Que me violaría frente a ti y luego sus amigos te cortarían la garganta justo cuando él se corriera dentro de mí. Dijo que lo último que verías sería a él con su polla dentro de mi culo.

Jared rompió a llorar, incapaz de aguantar más tiempo. Jensen lo abrazó y dejó que el único hombre al que había amado se quedara dormido llorando entre sus brazos.


	16. Chapter 16

Dos meses y ocho días después de que Jared saliese del hospital, finalmente recibió el alta médica. Tres días después, Jensen le estaba ayudando a embalar las pocas cajas, -aún no quería que Jared se esforzara demasiado- que tenía, en el nuevo Jeep todo terreno de segunda mano que Jensen le había conseguido. Había querido comprarle uno nuevo, pero Jared se había negado y sólo conseguir que aceptara el de segunda mano había sido suficiente desafío. Así que Jensen compró el más seguro que pudo encontrar y aun así se lo llevó a un mecánico para que lo revisara y hacerlo todavía más seguro si eso era posible.

-Allá vamos con la última caja.

Jared sonrió a Jensen y Jensen se lo comió con la mirada. Quien sabía cuándo podría volver a ver esa sonrisa.

-Gracias, Jen. Por todo.

-No es nada Jared, sólo han sido unas pocas cajas.

Jared le dirigió a Jensen una sonrisa indulgente, -No sólo por esto, sino por quedarte conmigo durante todas estas semanas y soportar mi mierda.

Jensen frunció el ceño. -No he soportado nada, Jay, _quería_ estar aquí. Todo lo que pasó y las consecuencias de esas acciones tampoco son ninguna mierda, es algo que ha dejado una huella en ti y yo soy una de esas razones, también. Lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarte con todo, amor.

Jared sonrió cálidamente y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Jensen saboreó el calor que le quedó tras el beso y deseó poder aferrarse a él para siempre; Aferrarse a Jared para siempre. En su lugar, cerró el maletero. 

***********

Jared rodó los ojos mientras escuchaba el último intento de sus hermanos para conseguir que se quedara. Gen, por suerte, había retrocedido y Jensen había apoyado su decisión hasta el final. Todo iría bien si obtenía la aprobación de su hermano y su hermana.

-Vamos Jay, acabas de recibir el alta médica ¿y si te sucede algo o se les ha pasado por alto algo importante?

-Estaré bien, Jeff, además, tú también me has echado un vistazo.

-Podría haberme equivocado, -dijo con petulancia.

Jared rodó los ojos, -lo dudo mucho.

Finalmente, ambos hermanos decidieron dejarlo ir y, a regañadientes, se despidieron.

-Manténte en contacto, estaré en línea todas las noches, a las nueve, para poder hablar contigo, y quiero decir todas las noches, -le recordó su hermana.

Jared sonrió, -Estaré en línea, yo también y te llamaré por la mañana para que podamos hablar unos minutos.

-Más te vale, -Jared abrazó a su hermana y se volvió hacia su hermano.

-Recuerda, si te encuentras aunque sea un poco mal vete al hospital tan rápido como puedas. Tómate el resto de los medicamentos y por el amor de Dios, no hagas ningún trabajo extenuante durante el próximo mes por lo menos.

Jared parpadeó, -Pero entonces, ¿cómo voy a cortar madera para mantenerme caliente?

Los ojos de Jeff se agrandaron cómicamente, -Es una broma, Jeff, tengo calefacción central y aire acondicionado.

Jeff frunció el ceño, -No tiene gracia, Jared, llámame tan pronto como llegues allí y no hagas nada estúpido.

-Maldita sea, eso definitivamente me impide saltar de un acantilado, -Jeff le dio un golpe ligero, entonces él atrajo a su hermano menor y le dio un abrazo.

-Estaré bien, Jeff, lo prometo.

-Espero que tengas razón y para que conste, sigo estando totalmente en contra de esto. 

-Tomó nota, -Jared se volvió hacia Gen que tenía lágrimas corriendo por la cara, -Sé que has tomado tu decisión por lo que no voy a intentar convencerte de que te quedes, pero, por favor, mantente en contacto.

-Lo haré, -Gen abrazó a Jared y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Jensen ya estaba en el Jeep. Iba a ayudar a Jared a conducir las catorce horas hasta la cabaña. Tenía billete para volar a Los Ángeles y seguir trabajando en su empresa. Jared casi le había dicho que no, pensando que era injusto para Jensen tener que hacer más, pero su parte egoísta no había podido. Jared entró en el jeep y se despidió de su familia y amiga, los dos perros iban en el asiento trasero sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla, con la lengua fuera.

Pasaron la primera hora en un cómodo silencio, la música de su CD llenaba el coche. Ambos perros se habían aburrido de mirar los coches que pasaban y se habían quedado dormidos; Jensen dudaba que aguantaran mucho tiempo. Jared estaba a su lado mirando hacia fuera. Jensen se preguntaba qué estaría pensando. No le preguntó. No fue hasta que pasaron otros treinta minutos que Jared habló.

-Gracias por entenderme y no tratar de convencerme para que no lo haga.

-No hay problema, Jay, entiendo que a veces, cuando la mierda te golpea, solamente quieres estar solo durante un tiempo. Al menos no estás haciendo nada autodestructivo, -dijo Jensen mientras recordaba su problema con el alcohol.

-Te refieres a tu alcoholismo, -Jensen se tensó, -Lo siento, no debería haber dicho nada, -susurró Jared.

-Tú, uh, tú sabes eso, ¿eh?, -Jensen luchó contra el impulso de rascarse la parte posterior del cuello.

-Sí, después de que aparecieras delante de mi puerta no pude evitar buscar en Google, tenía curiosidad, -trató de defenderse. Sin embargo, Jensen lo entendía.

-Está bien, Jay, lo sé, además, no es como si fuera un secreto, solo estoy sorprendido de que lo descubrieras después de que volviera a aparecer.

Jared se encogió de hombros, -En realidad no veía la televisión ni miraba en Internet para evitar ...

Jensen no dijo nada y siguió conduciendo.

Casi al anochecer llegaron a la pequeña ciudad más cercana al lugar donde Jared se iba a quedar. Deberían haber conducido todo el camino, hasta la cabaña, pero Jensen tenía que coger un taxi en la pequeña ciudad para llegar al aeropuerto más cercano. Jared salió del coche para ir al lado del conductor. Realmente no quería que Jensen se fuera, pero ambos necesitaban su espacio.

Sintió un dedo debajo de su barbilla y pronto miró a Jensen, -Está bien cariño, esto va a ser bueno para ti y mejor para nosotros a largo plazo.

Jared asintió y de pronto abrazó a Jensen. Sabía que había sido idea suya estar separados un tiempo y sabía que esto iba a ser bueno para él, pero no podía evitar querer que se parase el tiempo y que Jensen y él se quedaran en ese momento perfecto el resto de la eternidad. Por desgracia, terminó demasiado pronto.

-Oye, antes de que nos separemos, tengo algo para ti, -Jared miró a Jensen, confundido cuando volvió con una forma voluminosa envuelta en papel colorido.

-Abrelo cuando llegues a la cabaña, -dijo Jensen mientras le entregaba el paquete.

-De acuerdo, te echaré de menos, Jen.

-Yo también, Jay, pero vamos a hablar todos los días a través del chat y cuando sientas que estás listo para darnos otra oportunidad vamos a recoger las cosas donde las dejamos y nos ayudaremos mutuamente a sanar.

Jared sonrió, una de las promesas que Jensen pudo arrancarle fue que cuando, de verdad, volvieran a estar juntos de nuevo ambos irían a terapia. Jared no quería pero se daba cuenta de las ventajas que tenía hacerlo. Sin embargo, se negó a buscar terapeuta en esa pequeña ciudad e ir él sólo.

-Ten cuidado, cariño, no dejes que te pase nada y, sobre todo, diviértete. Se feliz, ¿de acuerdo?

Jared asintió y se lanzó sobre él dándole un apasionado beso. Jensen


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno pues llegamos al final. Espero que os guste como termina. Daros las gracias a todos los que habéis seguido esta historia y una vez más vaya mi agradecimiento a Katlover98 por dejarme traducirla, ella es la verdadera autora. Yo sólo me he limitado a ponerle voz en español, lo mejor que he podido. Por supuesto, cualquier error en la traducción es cosa mía.  
> Gracias y nos leemos en la siguiente

Jared comenzó a desempaquetar al día siguiente. Cuando llegó a la pequeña cabaña estaba demasiado agotado emocional y físicamente. En cuanto pudo, se tiró en la cama y no se despertó hasta que sintió dos lenguas húmedas lamiéndole la cara. Abrió un ojo para ver a los dos perros vibrando con energía apenas contenida. No pudo evitar reír y abrir la puerta para que ambos perros pudieran salir a explorar. Jared los miró unos minutos antes de volver a entrar en la cabaña.

La noche anterior había estado demasiado cansado para fijarse en la cabaña, pero esa mañana estaba descansado y le gustaba lo que veía. La cabaña era pequeña y sólo tenía una sala de estar con un sofá, una televisión, una chimenea y un pequeño escritorio. Había una pequeña cocina al lado con una nevera y dos armarios. Una escalera subía hasta un pequeño loft con una cama. Era perfecta.

Jared salió y vio a los perros correr. Eran sólo las seis de la mañana y el sol apenas asomaba por el horizonte. Había un lago que podía ver desde la parte trasera de la cabaña. Tenía un pequeño muelle que era perfecto para pescar. Tal vez aprendería a pescar. Jared entró, tomó una taza de café y se sentó en el porche para ver el apacible lago. Sonrió suavemente al sentir como un poco de paz lo invadía.

Lamentablemente, Jared tuvo que abandonar el pintoresco entorno demasiado pronto y empezar a desempaquetar. No eran demasiadas cosas y además sabía que podía hacer lo que quisiera, incluyendo tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para organizar sus cosas, pero sabía que si no lo hacía entonces no lo haría nunca. No le tomó más de treinta minutos preparar todo y en ese momento tenía hambre. Se levantó para ir a la cocina cuando vio el regalo envuelto que Jensen le había dado antes de separarse la noche anterior.

Jared lo cogió y no pudo evitar sopesarlo. Frunció el ceño, había algo familiar en él ... pero no podía ser, ¿no? Jared empezó a abrir el regalo lentamente, con reverencia. Cuando terminó, sostenía la estatua torcida de un ángel en la palma de sus manos. No pudo evitar romperse un poco.

Durante el primer año de universidad, Jared, había tomado clases de escultura como optativa. Su segundo gran proyecto había sido esculpir a alguien. Jared había decidido recrear a Jensen. Había conseguido una 'B', pero pensaba que su profesor había sido demasiado generoso. La cosa no se parecía en nada a Jensen. Las caderas estaban un poco torcidas y las alas con las que había intentado dotar a la pequeña escultura eran deformes y asimétricas. Cuando se la había dado a Jensen, este se había reído y dijo que le encantaba.

Jared tenía lágrimas rodando por su rostro mientras la miraba fijamente. Cuando se fue, pensó que Jensen se desharía de todo lo que pudiese recordarle a Jared. Resulta que no tiró el único regalo que le había hecho.

Jared llevó la pequeña escultura del ángel de Jensen hasta su pecho y la abrazó durante unos minutos. Estaba destrozado mientras escuchaba los ladridos de los perros.

Se levantó riendo mientras les abría la puerta: -Vale, está bien, estoy aquí -se acercaron a Jared y empezaron a lloriquear y darle pequeños ladridos; Debían tener hambre. Pensándolo bien, él también estaba hambriento. Miró la hora y vio que eran casi las ocho de la mañana. Alimentó a los perros y comió un poco de pan tostado y dos huevos revueltos. Una vez terminó, se sentó en el sofá con el teléfono fijo en la mano.

Jensen había regresado a Los Ángeles, donde tenía su cuartel general, de modo que allí aún no serían las seis de la mañana, según el cambio horario. Jensen solía estar en la oficina a las siete, pero también sabía que, probablemente, había llegado a casa a las tres de la mañana, así que seguramente todavía estaría dormido. Decidió llamar a Jeff primero, después de todo, estaban en la misma zona horaria y Jared sabía que su hermano estaría levantado para ayudar a vestir a los niños antes de irse a trabajar. Esperó mientras sonaba el teléfono y finalmente, después de unos cuantos tonos, alguien descolgó.

\- Residencia Padalecki, Jeff al habla.

-Jeff, soy yo.

-¡Jared! ¿Por qué no me llamaste ayer en cuando llegaste a la cabaña? Estaba preocupado, pero no tenía el número de teléfono y tu móvil me enviaba directamente al buzón de voz, ¿está todo bien? No tienes dolor, ¿verdad?

-Estoy bien, Jeff, deja de preocuparte, -Jared rodó los ojos, -Llegué tarde y me sentía exhausto así que me dejé caer en la cama. Siento no haberte llamado antes y haberte preocupado, pero tienes que parar. Soy un chico grande y dudo que algo me vaya a pasar aquí.

-Obviamente no has visto películas de terror, la mayoría de ellas suceden en cabañas en medio del bosque… ¡hey, _no_ te lleves eso a la boca, escúpelo! -se oían señales de lucha a través del teléfono y Jared no pudo evitar sonreír. Su sobrina y su sobrino eran unos diablillos.

-Lo siento, Nathan tenía algo en la boca que no quería escupir.

-Lo entiendo -respondió Jared con una sonrisa en la voz. Probablemente debería dejarte para que puedas seguir con tu rutina. ¿Tienes este número en el identificador de llamadas? 

-Sí, lo guardo y te llamo luego. Oye, llama a Meg, también está preocupada, especialmente después de que no llamases anoche.

Jared suspiró, parecía que sus hermanos iban a preocuparse siempre por él.

-Lo haré, la llamo ahora, hablamos más tarde y Jeff….

-¿Sí?

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.

-Soy tu hermano mayor, se supone que debo preocuparme por ti.

Jared sonrió y colgó después de decir un último adiós. Tan pronto como le colgó a Jeff, llamó a Meg. Ella respondió de inmediato como si hubiera estado esperando su llamada.

-Jared, ¿eres tú?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Me alegra tanto que hayas llamado, me estaba preocupando. ¿Entonces, llegaste bien?

-Sí, llegué tarde por la noche y estaba cansado, así que me fui directamente a la cama, perdón por no haber llamado antes.

-No, está bien, lo entiendo. Así que, ¿cómo es eso?

-Es… es tan agradable. Estoy rodeado de árboles y aire fresco. También hay un lago en la parte trasera. Podría tener que buscarme una pequeña casita para poder venir aquí de vacaciones.

Meg se rió, -Así que, ¿has hablado ya con Jensen?

-No, son sólo las seis y poco allí , puede que esté durmiendo y no quiero despertarlo.

-¿Es ésa la única razón por la que aún no le has llamado?

Jared sintió que su rostro se calentaba, estaba evitando llamar a Jensen, ¿qué pasaría si hubiera recuperado el sentido común y no quería hablar con él? tal vez se quería quitar de encima a su estúpido ex marido.

-No sé de qué estás hablando -respondió él en tono burlón.

-Jared, ese hombre ha permanecido contigo desde que te hirieron, nos ha pedido perdón a Jeff y a mi, y estoy bastante segura de que a ti también. ¿De verdad crees que no quiere tener nada que ver contigo después de haber estado todos estos meses a tu lado y de llevarte hasta allí después de haber conducido durante más de catorce horas? Jay, tienes que dejar de pensar mal de ti mismo y saber que la gente, que Jensen, no está jugando o haciendo esto por culpa. Sé que eso es un hecho.

-Tengo miedo, -susurró suavemente.

-Lo sé, - le respondió Meg, suavizando la voz, -pero no puedes dejar que ese miedo te controle siempre, Jay.

-Está bien, lo haré, -dijo.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

-Bueno, ahora tengo que irme, los niños están listos y tienen que ir al colegio. Recuerda que estaré en el chat a las nueve, así que no olvides estar allí también.

-No lo haré.

***********

 Jared tardó dos horas en llamar a Jensen. Respiró hondo y marcó el número; Jensen contestó antes del segundo tono.

-Jay, ¿eres tú, nene?

Jared sintió que la tensión, que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, abandonaba su cuerpo, -Sí, soy yo.

-Es agradable escuchar tu voz, Jay, te hecho de menos.

-Ni siquiera han pasado doce horas, Jen, ¿cómo puedes echarme de menos?

-Bebé, ya te extrañaba incluso cuando estábamos conduciendo hacia Nebraska.

Jared soltó una carcajada, -es maravilloso escucharte decir eso, pero lamento saber cuánto me extrañas.

-¿Quiere decir que me echas de menos, Jay?, -Preguntó Jensen con una voz tan lastimosa que Jared sintió como se ablandaba todavía más.

-Por supuesto que te hecho, te extraño desde hace años, Jen y estoy muy feliz de que vayamos a solucionar esto para poder estar juntos de nuevo.

-Yo también, nene, -hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea durante unos segundos, -así que, ¿cómo es la cabaña?

Jared rodó los ojos, Jensen había hecho que “cabaña” sonara mal, -Es una cabaña, está bien, una cabaña en el bosque que tiene un lago detrás.

-Lo siento, pero todo lo que oigo es una cabaña en el bosque con un lago en la parte de atrás de donde podría salir Jason en cualquier momento. 

-En serio, Jen, tienes que dejar de ver tantas películas de terror, te están volviendo paranoico.

-O me están enseñando cómo sobrevivir si alguna vez me encuentro en esa situación.

-Claro, Jen, un hombre enmascarado saldrá de un lago con un machete para matarme.

-Puedo oír como ruedas los ojos, Jay, -dijo Jensen petulante, -bromas aparte, ¿cómo estás ahí?

-Me siento bien, muy bien. El aire es fresco, hay un montón de espacio abierto y la mejor parte es que no hay gente alrededor. Sólo soy yo, los perros y la madre naturaleza, aunque me gustaría que estuvieras aquí -le dijo a Jensen tímidamente.

-Ojalá estuviera, pero necesitas eso Jared, será bueno para ti, para nosotros, a largo plazo.

-Espero que sí, quiero que volvamos a estar como estábamos, pero todavía tengo miedo de… bueno, ya sabes.

-Lo sé cariño, lo sé y como he dicho va a ser bueno para ti, -Jared oyó la voz irritada de una mujer interrumpiendo a Jensen.

-¿Es Alona? Dile hola de mi parte.

-Sí, es Alona, y actúa como si fuera la jefa cuando _en realidad yo soy el jefe._

Jared soltó una carcajada: -Bueno, si estás ocupado con el trabajo…, espera, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

-Bueno, estaba esperando tu llamada -dijo Jensen, con voz avergonzada.

Jared no pudo evitar sonreír, -Bobo, he estado evitando llamarte temprano porque no quería despertarte.

-En realidad, por lo general, me despierto a las cuatro de la mañana.

-¿En serio? ¿desde cuándo?

Hubo un silencio durante unos segundos antes de que su cabeza hiciera clic, -Oh, um, lo siento, Jen.

-Está bien, cariño, lamento haberte dejado ir así. He sido tan estúpido.

-No fue culpa tuya, Jen, sino mía, debería haber dicho algo en lugar de mantener la boca cerrada, no importa lo asustado que estuviera.

-Está bien, Jay, no fue culpa tuya, te lo he dicho antes y seguiré diciéndotelo hasta que lo creas.

Jared no supo qué decir, así que cambió de tema: -Yo, uh, abrí el regalo que me diste anoche. No puedo creer que lo hayas guardado, ya sabes.

-No podía deshacerme de él y me alegro de no haberlo hecho sino hubiera perdido algo precioso para mí y no sólo la estatua, Jay.

Jared sonrió, -No me habrías perdido de todos modos. Te quiero, Jensen.

-También te amo, cariño.

-Debería dejarte ir, tienes que trabajar.

Jensen gruñó, -Prefiero hablar contigo, Jay.

Jared se rió, -Bueno, charlaremos en línea esta noche. ¿A qué hora puedo llamarte?

-No sé,¿ tal vez a las siete hora de allí?

-Es una cita.

-Genial, no puedo esperar para hablar contigo.

-Adiós, Jay,

-Adiós, Jen.

Jared no colgó y pudo oír a Jensen respirar al otro lado. Oyó un gemido, - _no_ estamos haciendo como dos adolescentes lo de “cuelga tu primero”, ¿verdad?

-No lo sé, podría ser divertido, -respondió Jared con un toque de risa en su voz.

-Sí, podría serlo, -Jared oyó maldecir a Jensen y pudo adivinar la razón.

-Jen, te dejo, parece que estás ocupado.

Jensen suspiró, -No quiero que te vayas.

Jared sonrió, -No te preocupes, te llamaré esta noche. Que tengas un buen día, Jen.

-Tú también, te amo.

-Yo también te quiero, -Jared colgó de mala gana.

_*********** _

Eran las siete de la tarde y Jared se sentía solo. Jensen le había dicho el día anterior que no podría hablar con él por videoconferencia ya que tenía una reunión importante a la que no podía faltar. Jared lo había comprendido, después de todo, Jensen le había estado prestando atención sin parar desde que había llegado allí. Jensen tenía que poner su negocio de nuevo en marcha. Eso no quería decir que Jared no echara en falta hablar con él.

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que se había trasladado a la cabaña y aunque había llegado a un acuerdo con todo lo que le había sucedido, en su mayor parte, sabía que todavía tenía un largo camino que recorrer para recuperarse completamente. Jared se estremeció un poco y fue a encender el termostato. Era sólo mediados de octubre, pero en medio del bosque de Nebraska, hacía tanto frío como para que la temperatura bajara hasta -1ºC, durante el día, por la noche pasaba de los -10ºC.

Jared regresó al sofá, cogió una manta cálida y esponjosa y se acurrucó lo más que pudo. Justo se había acomodado cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta. Jared se quedó helado. ¿Quién podía estar en ese área desierta, en medio de una fría noche de invierno? Comenzaron a bailar en su mente pensamientos sobre las bromas de Jensen de un asesino en serie loco. Ambos perros se habían levantado del suelo y estaban meneando la cola como si fuera alguien conocido. Jared respiró hondo, no había manera de que pudiera ser un asesino en serie, lo más probable es que fuera un caminante perdido que buscaba ayuda. Jared echó un vistazo por la mirilla de la puerta y tomó aire antes de abrir rápidamente la puerta a la persona que estaba al otro lado; Los perros se volvieron locos de emoción.

-Jensen, -Jared soltó el aire silenciosamente.

Jensen lanzó una enorme sonrisa: -Hola, cariño, ¿me vas a dejar entrar o vamos a dejar que se nos congele el culo mirándonos el uno al otro?

Jared se movió rápidamente hacia un lado para dejar entrar a Jensen antes de cerrar la puerta. No podía evitar sentirse feliz y emocionado.

-Creía que habías dicho que tenías una reunión muy importante que no te podías perder.

-La tengo, estoy en ella ahora mismo, hablando con la única persona que realmente me importa, -Jared sintió que sus entrañas se calentaban a pesar del frío y sintió como una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro; Realmente le dolía un poco de lo grande que era. Jared entonces corrió hacia Jensen y lo abordó con un abrazo.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí, te he extrañado, -Jared sintió que dos brazos fuertes lo encerraban.

-También te he echado de menos, mi dulce niño.

***********

-Deberías haberme dicho que ibas a venir. Hubiera ido a la ciudad y te hubiese hecho algo mejor -dijo Jared mientras le entregaba a Jensen un plato de sopa de lata.

-Eso, -comenzó a responder, mientras lo señalaba con la cuchara, -habría estropeado la sorpresa. Además, hace un frío que te congela las pelotas, confía en mí, esta sopa es _más_ que suficiente.

Jared observó con una sonrisa en su rostro como Jensen comía la sopa con gusto. Estaba tan contento de tener a Jensen aquí con él, aunque probablemente no iba a ser por mucho tiempo. La sonrisa de Jared cayó un poco.

-Jen, um, me preguntaba, ¿cuánto tiempo te quedas aquí conmigo?

Jensen dejó el plato vacío y sonrió a Jared: -He cogido un permiso de dos meses, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para quedarme el tiempo que quieras, bien sea una hora o bien dos meses, -Jensen metió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de Jared, -depende de ti, nene.

Jared sonrió de nuevo, -¿Has terminado? Podríamos ir a ver un poco la TV y acurrucarnos en el sofá, -de repente Jared añadió tímidamente-, ya sabes, si _quieres_ acurrucarte.

Jensen sonrió a Jared, -nada me gustaría más. 

***********

Jensen se despertó en una habitación helada. Podía oír el viento fuera de la cabaña aullando como una bruja moribunda. Miró a su alrededor y notó lo oscuro que estaba. Bueno, _eran_ las dos de la mañana. Pero Jared y Jensen se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá viendo la televisión y con todas las luces encendidas. Ahora no había luces encendidas y la televisión estaba en blanco. Se levantó del sofá y se alejó del cálido cuerpo de Jared, que de inmediato se estremeció; ¡Santa mierda hacía frío! Jensen sometió la manta alrededor de Jared para que no se enfriara sin él a su lado. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando Jared suspiró y se hundió más profundamente en la manta. Jensen probó el interruptor de la luz, aunque sabía que no tenía sentido. Maldita sea, sin luz, sin calor, y hacía un frío ártico afuera y en la cabaña.

-Jen, -Jared se estaba despertando, sus ojos estaban turbios y Jensen no pudo evitar encontrarlo adorable cuando se los frotó como un niño, -¿Qué pasa? Está congelado.

-Parece que han saltado las luces, ¿hay un generador de reserva?, -más valía que sí o Jensen iba a demandar a los propietarios por dejar a Jared sin uno en medio del bosque.

-Sí, está afuera, en el garaje.

-¿Tienes una linterna? -preguntó Jensen.

-Sí, está en el armario de la cocina, pero creo que debo ir yo, conozco mejor la zona y no voy a estar deambulando por ahí con el frío que hace.

Jensen se acercó a Jared y le besó la frente. -Bueno, tal vez no quiera que tu pequeño y bonito trasero se congele esta noche, yo iré, es lo menos que puedo hacer, Jay.

Jared se bajó del sofá y se acercó a Jensen, -Jen, sé que estás tratando de protegerme y lo aprecio, pero puedo soportar un poco de frío.

Jensen puso los ojos en blanco, sabía que Jared era terco y no quería discutir, -bien, vamos juntos, ¿eso está mejor?

Jared gruñó: -Bien, pero primero, debemos vestirnos de verdad porque si salimos descalzos y en pijama moriremos de hipotermia antes de llegar al garaje.

-No voy a discutirte eso, -respondió Jensen (sobre todo porque cuando Jared dio sus argumentos tenía una pequeña arruga en el centro de la frente que le provocó la enorme necesidad de besarla), y luego le besó la punta de la nariz; Jared soltó una risita. Rápidamente se pusieron la ropa de invierno. Jensen abrió la puerta con Jared siguiéndole justo detrás de él cuando ambos se quedaron congelados.

Estaba nevando fuerte, era básicamente una ventisca. Jensen podía sentir el viento tratando de empujarlo hacia dentro y sabía que sería un infierno intentar llegar al garaje. Apenas podía ver cinco pasos delante de él y el garaje estaba un poco lejos.

-Um, ¿sabes?, hay una chimenea aquí y he almacenado troncos, tal vez podemos dormir justo delante y poner en marcha el generador mañana por la mañana.

-Sí, creo que eso será lo mejor, Jay.Jensen cerró la puerta y Jared inmediatamente fue hasta un pequeño armario donde tenía la leña seca y lista para la chimenea. Jared se acercó a Jensen que estaba preparando los troncos.

-Me alegro de que mantengas esto limpio -dijo Jensen mientras encendía el fuego.

-Sí, definitivamente.

Jensen continuó cuidando el fuego mientras miraba a Jared que estaba cogiendo almohadas y mantas y arrojándolas al suelo desde lo alto de la escalera. Luego bajó y comenzó a hacer un pequeño nido para los dos; Jensen no podía esperar para abrazarse a Jared mientras se calentaban.

-Creo que el fuego está bien, Jen, ven aquí, -No tuvo que decírselo dos veces. Se metió bajo las mantas con Jared e inmediatamente lo acercó a su pecho.

-Siento que hayas venido cuando una enorme tormenta de mierda ha decidido hacer acto de presencia. Debe haber sido repentina porque no oí nada en las noticias de ayer.

-Está bien, guisante, poder abrazarnos en el suelo junto a una chimenea. Digo que esto es perfecto y romántico, -Jensen no pudo evitar poner su cara (labios) más cerca de Jared con cada palabra que le decía. Se detuvo a una pulgada pidiéndole permiso. No tuvo que esperar para que Jared asaltara su boca y Jensen estaba más que feliz por ello.

Ambos estuvieron así durante unos minutos, yendo lento y suave, degustándose el uno al otro. De vez en cuando se oía un suspiro o un gemido de placer. Jensen no quería que terminara. Pronto los besos se volvieron calientes y pesados y Jensen sintió que Jared empezaba a tirar de su camisa para quitársela. Jensen interrumpió el beso y Jared hizo un sonido herido que atravesó su corazón.

-No me quieres, -preguntó Jared con lágrimas no derramadas en los ojos.

-No, lo hago, Jay, Dios te quiero tanto que duele, pero ¿ _estás_ seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? No quiero que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas más tarde.

-No me arrepentiré más tarde, Jen. Todo este tiempo que he estado aquí he tenido tiempo para pensar, para pensar realmente en lo que pasó. Sucedió y fue una putada y fue horrible y eso condujo a nuestro divorcio, pero no puedo dejar que siga deteniéndome, no puedo dejar que _él_ gobierne mi vida. Te quiero ahora, estoy listo, Jen, te lo prometo.

Jensen miró a los ojos de Jared y más allá de la lujuria, también pudo ver que había verdad y determinación. Una vez que Jensen lo vio, no pudo evitar violar la boca de Jared mientras intentaba quitarle la ropa. Jared estaba haciendo lo mismo con Jensen. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos hombres estuvieran desnudos, sintiendo la piel del otro, acariciándo el cuerpo del otro. Jensen iba despacio, adorando el cuerpo de Jared, tomándose su tiempo.

La última vez que Jensen había tenido a Jared debajo, había estado enfadado por una falta de la que no era culpable. Jensen había usado a Jared y luego lo había desechado como si fuera basura. Esta vez Jensen lo estaba haciendo bien y le iba a demostrar a Jared lo mucho que significaba para él. Jensen besó a Jared desde los abdominales hasta el pecho, no pudo evitar jugar con sus pezones, pasó por el cuello, donde dejó su huella. Cuanto más fuerte mordisqueaba y besaba a Jared más se iban excitando. 

Rompió los besos y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gemido decepcionado de Jared: -Lo sé, nene, pero tengo que encontrar algo que podamos usar como lubricante.

-En realidad, tengo en el cajón junto al sofá, -dijo Jared mientras se sonrojaba.

Jensen lo besó una vez más en los labios y buscó en el cajón hasta que sacó una botella de lubricante. Jensen sonrió y volvió inmediatamente con Jared.

Tan pronto como estuvo sobre Jared, este abrió las piernas para que Jensen pudiera tener mejor acceso y mejor vista de su cuerpo desnudo. Era glorioso. Jensen lo miró durante mucho tiempo, empapándose de él, antes de que Jared se quejara.

-Jensen, vamos, quiero que estés dentro de mí, ¡ahora!

Jensen no pudo evitar sonreír, -impaciente, ¿no?

-Sí, ahora date prisa, - se quejó Jared.

Jensen decidió que ya lo había torturado suficiente y sacó una buena cantidad de lubricante. Lo calentó con los dedos un poco y luego fue hacia la entrada de Jared. Santa mierda, estaba apretado.

Jared se quejó un poco cuando sintió que Jensen le penetraba con un solo dedo y lo miró cuando dejó de empujar: -¿Por qué te has parado? -preguntó, molesto.

-Jay, te has encogido un poco, solo estoy tratando de ir despacio, cariño, pero te prometo que una vez estés bien y abierto, yo ... voy a romper ... tu mundo, -Jensen puntualizaba cada palabra con un empuje más profundo de su dedo.

Jared separó los muslos más para permitirle un mejor acceso. Lanzó un grito cuando sintió la boca caliente de Jensen en su polla. Entre el dedo en su culo y la boca en su polla, Jared sintió como si estuviera en el cielo. Lamentablemente, Jared sentía que Jensen iba demasiado lento y empezó a apretarle el dedo. Jensen gimió directamente en la polla de Jared.

-Estoy listo para más, Jen, por favor, te necesito tanto.

Jen abandonó el miembro de Jared con un “pop” y lo besó justo debajo del ombligo enviándole otra ola de placer, incluso cuando no sentía la boca de Jensen. Después de tantos años de celibato, parecía que cada parte de Jared se había convertido en una zona erógena y estaba volviéndolo loco de lujuria.

-¿Quién soy yo para negarle nada a mi niño perfecto? -preguntó Jensen. Jared estaba ruborizado, caliente y preocupado.

Jared sintió un segundo dedo entrar en él. Se sentía como si estuviera flotando y luego Jensen comenzó a jugar con su nudo de placer; Jared gritaba y gemía. Jensen lo tenía jadeando y sudando. El placer que sentía atravesando su cuerpo estaba llevándolo a la locura, y luego sintió un tercer dedo entrar. El suelo empezó a moverse debajo de él.

Abrazó a Jensen más cerca para besarlo. El beso combinado con el ardiente placer / dolor estaba llevando a Jared a nuevas alturas. Jensen entonces dejó de besarlo y comenzó a chuparle el cuello bajando por el pecho hasta los abdominales y todo el camino de vuelta.

Jensen rompió el beso y miró directamente a los ojos de Jared, que sintió como se derretía todavía más por aquellos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de lujuria.

-¿Crees que estás listo?

Jared no podía hablar, así que sólo asintió con la cabeza y apretó los dedos de Jensen; No pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo oyó maldecir. Pronto esa sonrisa se borró cuando sintió como Jensen le llenaba el cuerpo. La boca de Jared se convirtió en una "o". Sólo podía respirar profundamente, ningún sonido salía de él. Jared se sintió conectado a Jensen y nunca se había sentido tan completo en toda su vida. No pudo evitar rodearle los hombros y dejar arañazos en su espalda mientras Jensen lo penetraba lentamente con toda su longitud. Cuando lo penetró completamente, Jared lo rodeó con las piernas, clavándole los talones, tratando de llevarlo más profundo.

Jensen se sentía como si hubiera vuelto a casa después de haber estado mucho tiempo lejos. Estar dentro de Jared era indescriptible. Jensen sintió los músculos internos de Jared apretando su polla y sabía que una vez que se moviera sería aún mejor. Quería que Jared se acostumbrara a estar lleno de nuevo. Jensen podía sentir lo apretado que estaba y no quería hacerle daño, sólo darle placer.

-Te sientes tan bien a mi alrededor, nene, me siento como si estuviera en casa cuando estoy dentro de ti.

-Yo también, Jen, me siento conectado y entero.

Jensen besó a Jared mientras comenzaba a mover las caderas, empezó lentamente al principio pero muy pronto ambos cayeron en un frenesí, persiguiendo su placer; Tratando de acercarse físicamente el uno al otro tanto como podían. Pronto, todo en lo que Jensen podía concentrarse era en dar placer a Jared y perseguir el suyo propio; Todo el Universo se acababa de convertir en ellos dos. Jensen golpeaba la próstata de Jared cada vez que entraba y salía de él. Jared realmente quería hacer que durara, pero después de años sin haber conseguido un orgasmo, explotó con sólo unas pocas embestidas. Parecía que su orgasmo podría continuar para siempre, hasta que sintió el semen caliente de Jensen en él. Su polla soltó un último y patético chorro y luego se quedó floja. Sintió como Jensen caía encima de él y en lugar de sentirse incómodo se sintió seguro y cálido.

Se quedaron tumbados en el suelo, respirando con dificultad durante un par de minutos. Demasiado pronto, Jensen salió de Jared que gimió cuando sintió el vacío dentro de él. Quería a Jensen con él, cerca de él, a su alrededor. Ahora se había ido y Jared estaba despojado de su Jensen.

-Lo sé, cariño, pero tengo que limpiarte. No puedo dejarte así, -dijo.

-Sí puedes, vuelve aquí, -dijo Jared.

Jensen se echó a reír, -Tan mandón, -aún se estaba levantando y Jared ya estaba haciendo pucheros.

Jensen regresó con la camisa que se había quitado y comenzó a limpiarle el vientre y los muslos. No pudo evitar tararear mientras se ocupaba de Jared. Se sentía mucho mejor, se sentía más ligero, completo y todo gracias al hombre que tenía delante.

Jensen no pudo evitar besar a Jared: -Te quiero mucho. Gracias por aceptarme de nuevo, a pesar de todo.

Jensen sintió que su humor cambiaba al recordar cómo había tratado a Jared. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera empezar a condenarse a sí mismo, sintió un leve manotazo en el pecho.

-Dejar eso, y abrázame, por favor.

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces. Jensen acercó a Jared hasta su pecho y trató de conseguir que ambos estuvieran cómodos. Se quedaron uno en brazos del otro, contentos de estar cerca. Jared tocando el abdomen y los músculos de Jensen.

-¿Cuándo te has puesto tan musculoso?

-Hm, bueno, después de nuestro divorcio. -la última palabra literalmente dolía al salir de su boca, -Después de salir de rehabilitación tuve que encontrar algo que hacer así que seguí yendo al gimnasio. Este es el resultado final.

-Hmm, lo siento.

Jensen besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Jared, -No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, además ahora estoy más fuerte, lo que significa que puedo protegerte mejor y parece que mi nuevo cuerpo te gusta.

-Te amo sin importar cómo seas, sin embargo, no voy a negar que adoro tus fuertes músculos, mi Hércules.

Jensen no pudo evitar vanagloriarse por los cumplidos de Jared. Se quedaron así la mayor parte de la noche, contentos de poder hablar y poder tocarse. No fue hasta las cinco que ambos se durmieron uno en brazos del otro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentían en paz.

***********

Jensen y Jared se estaban mudando a su nueva casa. Jensen había vendido la vieja casa tras el divorcio y a Jared no le importaba. Había demasiados malos recuerdos encerrados en ella.

-Es un nuevo comienzo, -había proclamado Jensen y Jared no podía estar más de acuerdo. Colocó la pequeña estatua del ángel sobre una mesa y la luz incidió en su anillo de compromiso. Cuando Jensen se había encontrado con Jared en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, lo sorprendió pidiéndole que se casara de nuevo con él. Jared rápidamente había dicho que sí, abrazándolo. Su segunda boda iba a celebrarse en pocas semanas y Jared no podía esperar para ser el marido de Jensen de nuevo.

Jared recogió el periódico y no pudo evitar leer el titular: "Mark Pellegrino encontrado muerto en su celda".

Al parecer, Pellegrino había intentado hacer un trato para obtener una sentencia más baja delatando a la mafia. No había sobrevivido a ese plan.

-Jay, ¿estás seguro de este color para el dormitorio? porque yo pien… Jared, ¿estás bien?

Jared estaba llorando en medio de la sala de estar con el periódico en la mano. Jensen se lo quitó sabiendo exactamente qué era lo que había causado esto. Era la tercera vez esa mañana que había oído lo de Pellegrino.-

-Hey bebé, ven aquí, -Jensen abrazó a Jared y le besó las mejillas, -Está bien, Jay, él no puede hacerte daño, no puede _hacernos_ daño, nunca más.

-Es sólo que no puedo creer que se haya ido, debería sentirme feliz, pero una parte de mí todavía le tiene miedo, ¿sabes?

-Lo entiendo, nene, por eso tenemos esa cita mañana. Confía en mí, te ayudará hablar de ello.

Dos semanas después de que Jared hubiera vuelto a LA, Jensen seguía presionándolo para buscar ayuda profesional, pero él se había negado una y otra vez. Después de las pesadillas que había tenido tras su regreso a Los Ángeles, Jared finalmente había cedido y tenían cita al día siguiente.

-Todo ira bien, cariño, lo prometo.

Jared lanzó una sonrisa llorosa: -Me alegro de que estés aquí conmigo. Gracias, Jen.

Jensen le dio a Jared un beso en la punta de la nariz, -Te quiero Jared y nada va a cambiar eso.

La sonrisa de Jared se hizo más pronunciada. Era cierto que todavía les quedaba camino por recorrer, pero juntos sobrevivirían a lo que la vida les enviara.


End file.
